Tears of Loneliness
by BlackNightKitty
Summary: Everyone is gone and there is none to care for her. But now she has him and they have to help one another from the mysterious danger off to kill them both. Seto/Anzu (Chapter eight up)
1. Prologue

~Tear of Loneliness~

Mika: Hi! I'm new at this. So please don't hurt me. I support the pairings of Seto/Anzu, more than Yugi/Anzu. So this will be about our beloved CEO and our dancer. Hee. Hee. Hope you enjoy! Um… this might be a bit over exaggerating, but this is all part of my story. ^__^ Oh and I'm warning you fans of some characters. They all end up… no longer part of this story. Sorry…

Disclaimers: Don't own anything. Not Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.

[Prologue]

~

 They are all gone, everyone. Everyone she has held on to close to her heart, but they all just slipped away. Someone out there must be sick minded. They murdered them, slaughtered them or set up a death trap for them. She shook her head and clutched tightly to it. Tears streamed down from her eyes and she couldn't stop it. Her heart ached, and there was too much painful memories gathering in her head. First it was Yugi Moto's grandpa. He was just walking home from the groceries. He didn't do anything wrong. Why would they want to slit his throat and stab him on the chest? It was very terrifying to find the old man lying on the floor of the store, with blood all over the place. Yugi and his friends just got from school. It shocked everyone at the sight. Yugi was lost in his mind and full of grief. He ended up getting run over by a speeding car going 90 miles per hour. Plus his friends were there and witness their best friend's death. It wasn't an accident. The man didn't even stop to even look at what he has done.

 The girl clutched tightly and fell on her knees. She was shaking terribly. In front of the girl was a shining golden object. After that, her friends were struck with sorrow. It wasn't the same with their little joyous friend. Found out that after two day of little Yugi's death, their precious home was blown up into flames even the store. Then they noticed that their friend Honda hasn't been attending school for three days now with no contact. The last of their friends decided to pay him a visit. The door was unlocked and they accessed the apartment. Crimson colors were all over the wall. The belongings scattered. They knew something wasn't right. They shockingly found the guy hanging by a wire cord around his neck. He hung to the ceiling, dangling over his dried up pool of blood. Followed after that, Jou found out his sister was found slaughtered. He found her on her own bed. Then Mai was raped and found in an alley. She died the same time Shizuka did.

 The girl stood up and neared a desk. Her room was dark and eerie. She was alone, by herself, just what she feared. On the desk was silver and tempting object. She picked it up but hesitated. Ryou was found near the lake in the park. They said that some one has drowned the poor boy and plus the water was very cold during the fall season. So he froze to death. All she had left was Jou. But ended up getting sent in flames. Some one rigged his car to blow up on him. Other duelist she has meet were all found dead as well. She's all alone and no one would care for her anymore.

 She shook her head again. She doesn't want to feel the pain anymore. Her parents abandoned her by leaving every chance they get. They were excusing them selves it was a business trip. The girl knew better. They didn't want her. They hated her. They won't care if she died, and somehow she knew she'd be next. Her hand shook violently as she held the object. Its sharp edge was tempting her to drain her blood away. She felt so much pain, that she need it to go away. The girl shook her head again. She won't do it this time. The object fell on to the floor and rested there. She fell on her knees once again and let her sorrow cloud her. She embraced her legs tightly and rocked herself back and forward. She started to whimper in the dark.

~

 Anzu Mazuki sat on her desk, staring blankly at the board. There were empty seats, and it hasn't been filled with new students. This made the girl's heart sore. She couldn't hear anything but her hoarse breathing. She felt cold and she clutched to her sides. Suddenly it was like she as lost in an abyss of darkness. She called out for someone to rescue her, but her voice couldn't make a sound. Tears ran down her pale face. A shake got her back to reality. She looked up to see her teacher glaring down at her. Her head was starting to spin and she fainted on the teacher.

 Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open. The light blinded her and she couldn't focus to the brightness. She turned her head to the side and tightly closed her eyes. Slowly her eyes became immune to the light. She opened it to see a figure beside her. It was a boy, same age as she. She narrowed her eyes to recognize the face. Then her eyes widened. It was the cold-hearted multimillionaire CEO, Seto Kaiba. "Se… Kai-ba?" She whispered faintly.

 His hard eyes looked at her. He didn't even put a decent smile on to reassure her. "You came down with a flu. The teacher said I should take you home." He spoke without being friendly.

 She struggled to sit up, but then a hand helped her up. Anzu looked up at the guy who helped her. She blushed, but good thing she had a fever. The girl got out of the bed of the school nurse office. With the help of Kaiba, she stood up straight. Then they started to walk to the car he brought. Anzu felt a bit dizzy so she laid her head on his shoulder for support. Her eyes felt heave but she forced herself to keep them open. She whispered softly, "Thank you Seto…" The boy blushed but concealed it as soon as it came up.

 The car stopped near the house. The passenger side door opened, and Anzu stepped out. She weakly thanked the CEO and walked up to her door. She fumbled with the house key. When she unlocked the door, an unexpected thing happened. The house went up in flame with the big explosion. Seto Kaiba came out of his car and stared at the burning house. The yard was wide, so the explosion didn't reach his car. He ran towards the sight searching of the girl. He saw the door that was perfectly in tact, but not bolted to the frame. Under it was a shaken girl. Kaiba did the unthinkable and picked her up. She was warm and flushed. Her eyes were tightly closed and she's clutching on to herself. He saw the people walking up to gather near the house. So he ran to his car, placed Anzu on the chair and secured her with the safety belt. Then he drove off.

~

Mika: Hee. Hee. How you like? It's only the beginning of this terrifying story. I know you might think it's corny that everyone died, but… it's all part of my plan. Heh. Heh. Please Review! Tell me what you think, and please no flames!


	2. One

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: Hiya again! Thanks again for your great reviews! I'm so fortunate to get at least three.

Disclaimers: Do I have to remind you I don't own any great hit popular Anime!? I own nothing but computer. Hee. Hee.

[Chapter 1]

~

  The door opened and was shut loudly. It caught the attention of the little boy in the living room. He perked his head up to see his brother walk by heading upstairs, like he always does. But something was different. He looked rushed and usually he'd say that he was home. Mokuba Kaiba, the young brother of the great Seto Kaiba, stood up from his spot, leaving his homework undone. He looked towards the stairs and saw the tail of his brother's coat. Curious that he is, he crept up the stairs quickly with no sound. Mokuba turned a corner and saw his brother entered his room. The boy raised a brow in interest. He slowly moved through the large halls towards one door. It was slightly open, and a crack was left for him. He peeked through the crack and saw a figure lying on his brother's bed. Mokuba was amused at this. 'Brother never brings anyone to the mansion or even let's the person lay on the bed. This is strange, and I wonder who it is?'

  He pulled the covers and placed it over the girl's shivering body. Anzu fell asleep after the blast. It shook her out of her wits. Now she was shivering cause the fever was getting high. Seto pulled another blanket over the girl, making her shiver less. 'What am I thinking?' Kaiba asked himself. The boy was arguing over heart vs. mind. It's seems like the heart was controlling his every move. This feeling, it felt foreign to him, yet it was so right. Seto knelt down and neared the sleeping girl. She was pale and looked very sickly. Seto did notice how sickly Anzu looked everyday at school, since the days when the murdering has began. The deaths of her friends must have taken the best of her. It seemed it caused her to stop eating and her health was getting weak. She looked very fragile like a porcelain doll. He shook his head at the girl. She was a cheerful girl, too cheerful at that. He always thought of her as annoying and that her speech about friendship was irritating. But, in some way, her strong believe made Seto kind of fond of her. And her beauty was very alluring. The way her short chocolate hair would sparkle in the sun when the wind blows through, or the way her eyes would glisten when she gives a piece of her belief. Seto shook his head from the thoughts.

  Seto placed a hand over her head. It was burning and he wondered how high is her temperature. He walked to the bathroom and took a first aid kit, just in case. The blast must have injured her. But she was lucky that the door blocked that powerful wave of fire from killing her. 'Well, that wasn't smart. They set the explosion to set off when she just turned the key… Who ever did it was stupid. They should at least have set it when she first stepped in.' the guy shook his head and stared at the girl on his bed. He bent down again and placed the object in her mouth. After a few minutes of waiting, he took it out and read it. '108. Damn, she has a high fever.' He got up and headed back to the bathroom.

  Mokuba who was very curious entered the room. He looked if Seto was still in there. He heard the sink running. So the little boy ran inside. He neared the bed and saw the sleeping girl. "Anzu?" He whispered in question. "Mokuba?" The boy turned his head and jumped. He saw his brother frowning. He held in his hand a bowl. Must be some water. Mokuba stood straight and scooted away from the bed. "Heh. Hi Seto! Um… I heard the door. So I wondered if it was you." He rubbed the back of his neck. Seto's eyes softened. He neared the bed and the little Kaiba watched his brother.

  "Seto, how come Anzu is here? What's wrong with her?" Mokuba couldn't help but ask. The older Kaiba wringed a wet clothe and folded it. He placed the cooled clothe over the sick girl. The girl tensed but then relaxed. She was breathing a bit hoarsely but then she coughed it out. "She's sick. I went to take her home." Seto started. He stared at the girl. "Then… her home went up in flames right in front of her. I took her home with me." He whispered

  Mokuba nodded. He understood. She went through a lot, he guessed. After hearing about the others being murdered, Mokuba guessed that she would be murdered as well. The boy shivered. Why would anyone want to kill a bunch of teenagers? Then a thought came up to him. Would he and Seto be next? Based on the connections with Yugi, everyone who knew him, even dueled him, or even were friends and families of him all died. Mokuba shook his head and then stared at his brother. He just stared at the girl, looking down at her, sleeping. "I'm going to go down and make up dinner." He announced to him. Mokuba smiled a bit then left the room.

  The same thoughts also went through Seto's mind. He clutched the blanket that covered Anzu. He shook his head then stood up. 'She probably needs to be changed from her uniform.' The thought made him blushed but he let it past. He went to his closet and took out a plain dark shirt. 'It will do for now.' He thought. He went up to the bed and lifted the girl ever so gentle so she would sit upright. Her eyes were half open as it looked up at the guy. Seto looked at her and blushed. 'Er. It's not like I'm going to strip her naked.' He blushed harder. He slowly took off her shirt, leaving her bra on. Seto was hesitant and was blushing even more. Then his eyes widened in shock. She was very bony and pale. Cuts were etched everywhere on herself. 'What the?' he examined them closely and got bothered. Then he snapped back as a thought crossed his mind. 'She's trying to kill her self by slicing her skin with a knife or sharp object.' His eyes grew worried. 'Must be because no one is there for her anymore. She wants to torture herself…' His eyes softened.

  Without thinking he touched a deep cut that was probably there a week ago. He glided over it and stopped when his hand it neared her covered breast. Seto jerked his hand back and blushed. He took out the first aid kit and thought of treating the wounds. Knowing her, she wouldn't do anything to it. So he hoped it wasn't infected. One opened up that probably been there a day before the blast. So he bandaged it. 'She shouldn't be doing this… I should know.' He washed her up by using another washcloth. After that, he placed the shirt over her and ridded the uniform skirt. Seto let her lay down again and covered her back up in blankets. A cloth was left to sip away her sickness. He stood up with her dirty clothes in one hand. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He stared at her one last time. He shook his head and walked out the room.

~

  Sapphire blue eyes fluttered up. It focused its self. Then slowly Anzu sat up. Groggily she looked around. 'Where am I?' She was thinking that everything that happened, when she woke up in the nurse's office, was all a dream. Her eyes widened. 'Did my house… really blow up?' She lifted a hand on her forehead. She was ok. She looked around some more and found the room a bit too big from her own room. The room was very plain, and not decorative like hers and the king size bed made her feel very small. Anzu drew the covers back and stood up on the soft-carpeted floor. She noticed her wardrobe change. The shirt was very big, that it looked like a dress for her. 'Hm… I wonder who's house I'm in?' There were no pictures at all, and no sign of whose room it might be. Then she heard a cough from behind. She jumped a bit and quickly turned around. There leaning at the door frame was the boy she would least expect. "Se… Kaiba?" She stuttered.

  "You shouldn't be out of bed yet." He said in a low gruff voice. Anzu's eyes wondered upon him. 'I'm at his house? Then that means he… he took care of me.' Anzu bowed her head and smiled to herself. 'He… cares… no! Not that egotistical jerk! No one is there anymore for me. No one loves me!' She looked up sharply and stared at the guy who was a rival or her childhood best friend. "Why am I here?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

  Seto uncrossed his arms and stood up straight to stare at the girl. He never thought of nursing the 'girlfriend' of his rival, Yugi Moto. "Would you rather go back to your home, if you even still have a home?" The girl frowned and her eyes glistened. The boy's heart pained at her about to cry. He didn't know what to do with her. Seto turned his head away from her and muttered, "Sorry…"

  Anzu's head jerked at his direction. Her mouth gaped open a bit, but then it closed again. She bowed her head. "I guess I don't have anything anymore." She whispered. She was taking in all the truth about her life. Everyone and everything is gone. She looked up at Kaiba. "Thank you." Her voice was small. "I should probably leave your home, before I become more of a burden. I know how you want your privacy." She looked around to see if her clothes she wore before was anywhere near. But it was nowhere to be found. "Where would you go?" Seto's voice never changes as he speaks.

  She shrugged. "Somewhere." She answered dully. Kaiba sighed then neared her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and slightly pushed her back to the bed. Anzu bumped into the side of the bed and ended up sitting on the soft mattress. Seto stared evenly at her. "You have no where to go." He took a breath. He prepared himself to say something that he would never thought of saying. "You're not a burden here. So I rather you stay here." He quickly turned his head away from her and blushed lightly. "If you want…" And he secretly hoped she stayed. 'Er. Why would she? She doesn't like you!' His mind yelled.

  Anzu's mouth wanted to say something, but no words came out. She took little breaths then her voice came back. "Thank you, S…Kaiba." She mentally slapped herself for almost saying Seto for the third time. 'He probably feels uncomfortable with other people calling him Seto then Kaiba.' She thought. 'But, why do I say Seto, when before I'd always called him Kaiba like the others?' She felt Kaiba left her side. Anzu looked up at Seto to see that he went to the desk. He turned around with a tray filled with various foods. "Here, eat. You need it, since you haven't eaten anything for a week in your sleep." Anzu grew shocked. "I've been asleep for a week?"

  "Unfortunately, you haven't been eating before you got sick either. You're unhealthiness made you sick for longer. So, when you are in this house, you eat." He placed the tray on Anzu's lap. The weight was very heavy for her on her thin legs. She sighed and picked up the fork. There were a lot of delicious foods. "Mokuba made it." Seto said. He turned back to the desk, sat down and worked on his laptop. Anzu smiled lightly at him and started to eat. She finally realized how empty her stomach was. The food settled in her barren pit. "This is really good." She whispered and laughed a bit to herself. For the first time since the incidents, she had finished a plate full of food. Anzu was somehow still hungry. The girl yawned and stretched out. 'Hm… maybe I should… stay for a while.' She thought. Anzu nodded to herself and smiled.

~

  It was the next day, and it was Monday. Seto hasn't been sleeping on his bed, but uncomfortably sleeping on the chair in his room. Anzu unhappily took Seto's bed. She suggested that she should sleep at the other rooms, but Seto insisted. He thought of watching over her incase. Once Seto woke up, he slowly raised his head from his arms. He found a blanket over his shoulders. It must have been Anzu. He looked over his bed and found it empty. The guy panicked and walked out his room. He ran down stairs hoping to find the girl somewhere. She must have been lost, because the mansion was huge.

  Seto heard a laughter ring from the kitchen. He turned around and ran through the doors of the kitchen. The room became quiet and the people occupying the kitchen stared silently at him. Mokuba was wearing an apron while the girl he was searching for sat on a stool near the counter. Food was placed on the kitchen counter, and Anzu had a plate full of breakfast food. Seto breathed out in relief. Mokuba smiled and greeted his brother, "Morning Seto! Come sit down and eat. I made a lot!" He chirped. Mokuba washed his hands and joined the two on the counter. Coffee was already made and the cups were steaming.

  The older Kaiba noticed how Anzu's eyes followed his every move. He slowly pulled back the stool and sat down quietly. Anzu was slowly turning red and she turned away. Seto smiled a bit at her. 'That was… amusing.' They started to eat with Mokuba talking about a friend's party he'll be going to on Saturday. He talked about his other friends, and Anzu seemed interested in them. She would ask questions like, what they have in common or what are they like. Mokuba seems to like Anzu and he was glad she was going to stay in their mansion. "So what are you going to do when we go to school?" asked Mokuba.

  Anzu raised a brow and then shrugged. 'Good question, what will she do?' asked Seto in his mind. The guy was browsing through the newspaper and a headline caught Anzu's attention from where she was sitting. **Murder Cases Link Together? Exploded House Finds Two Bodies.** Anzu pulled the paper from Seto's hands and stared at the article hard. Suddenly her chest burned and tears welded in her eyes. She took deep breaths, trying to hide her tears from the two boys. "Anzu?" Mokuba's voice was small.

  She looked up at the little boy. His eyes were filled with concern. The concern for her made Anzu feel guilty about her self. She shook her head at Mokuba and reassured she was ok. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Seto didn't believe her. He read the article. The people would think that Anzu is dead, like the others that had passed away by assassination. He bowed his head, "Anzu I don't trust you in staying here by yourself." He said lowly.

  Mokuba looked up at both him and Anzu. "I don't feel good about this." Mokuba whispered. The older Kaiba stood up and looked at his little brother. "Come on, let's take Mokuba to school."

~

  Anzu watched the little Kaiba run into his elementary school with the friends he talked about to her. It became quiet again. It was an awkward silence between her and the man next to her. She bent her head down and stared at her hands she folded together. "You're not going to school?" She asked shyly. "You don't have to do that…" she felt bad that the CEO wouldn't be going to school because of her.

  Seto shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I could take the Exit Exam any time and pass." He started the car. Anzu looked at him. "If you could do that, then why did you stay in Domino High?"

  Again he shrugged. "Mokuba… He wants me to stay because he wants me to… socialize with others my age. He didn't want me to be stuck in an adult world all my life." Seto didn't know why he was even telling her this. Anzu looked down back at her lap and started to twist the edge of the oversize long sleeve shirt. Mokuba lend her some shorts that surprisingly fitted her. The little Kaiba was a growing boy, so he wore bigger size clothing. "I could have taken the Exit Exam as well…" She said in a quiet tone. The car drove off into the streets of Domino. Seto looked at her from the corner of his eyes and raise a brow. "But I didn't want to… because I had… friends…" Anzu quickly turned to the window and stared at the blue skies. Seto didn't think of her as that smart of a girl. She was sometimes a dense kind of person, like those girls who acts snobby and all. But she wasn't. She was different. She was truly showing Seto a different kind of person, the real her that she hid from everyone. But why would she?

  After a while, the silence lifted. "Where are we going?" Anzu asked. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I don't really like doing this, but we are going to the mall." He answered. Anzu looked at him questionably. "Why?" she wasn't thrilled with shopping that well. "You don't want to wear that all the time now do you? And plus, all your stuff are all in ashes." Seto stated. Anzu turned her head and just kept looking out the window. She watched how everything would just pass by.

 Anzu didn't really buy that much things. There were only four bags filled with clothing and four boxes of shoes. Seto noticed that all the clothes she bought were all colored black or either dark colors. "Thank you very much… Kaiba. You really didn't have to buy all this for me." The girl turned away from him to conceal her blush from him. 'He's being so nice to me all of a sudden. Maybe it's just out of sympathy. But… why would he care?'

 "It's not going to make a big dent on our finances. Remember I _do_ have tons of cash." He looked at her bags of clothes she bought out of not too girly stores. "You can go a head and get more if you want." Anzu shook her head and hung her head low. She felt bad that she was using someone else's money, even if he _was_ very rich. "But still… you don't have to feel sympathy over me, Kaiba."

 Seto didn't understand why she wouldn't accept the kindness he was showing her. He had never done this before towards someone either than Mokuba. She probably wasn't use to this kind of behavior he displays. Guess she just has to get use to this new Seto Kaiba. 'I don't know why I really am nice to her… Usually I would treat her the same way with her friends… I… I don't understand this.'

 When they came back to the Kaiba Mansion, Seto gave Anzu her own room for her to stay. He left her alone to get comfortable in her new room. She started to fold the clothes and place them in her new closet she was given. He went to go and pick up Mokuba from school, and left her to rest. He trusted her, for she was busy placing her new clothes in the closet. But he was wrong and doubted his decision on leaving her, alone…

~

 Mokuba ran into the house. He happily ran up to his room to play with the new game his friend let him borrow. The boy told his brother he was finished with the homework he had gotten. Kaiba smiled at his little brother. The house was quiet, except the loud yelling of the joyous child. Seto went into the kitchen hoping to find the girl, now living at his household. But there was no sign. He thought he would find her in her room, so he went up to the large hall with many other rooms. Seto leaned at the door to listen for any sound. There was none. He knocked once but there was no reply. He thought that she was asleep. So he quietly turned the knob and pushed the door lightly. He just wanted to check on her. Seto poked his head in to find the bed still nicely fixed. But then a crimson color trailed on the floor.

 Seto panicked and went inside. He tightly closed the door and looked around. There on the ground was an arm sticking out from the other side of the bed. He inched near it, hoping he wouldn't find what he hoped it wouldn't be. There on the ground lay an unconscious Anzu. Blood ran from her bare arm to the carpeted floor. A shining silver knife rested beside her, just centimeters away from her pale hand. The boy panicked even more and ran to the girl. He bent down and picked her up. He shook her to see if she was conscious. He bit his lip. "Anzu. Anzu! Wake up!"

~

Mika: Hee hee. I'm leaving you up to there. Hope you like! Sorry if I'm dissing you girls. I think I'm one of those shopping crazy, boy loving, and happy go lucky girl! So I'm dissing myself too! Hee. Hee. Oh and thanks for all your reviews. I'm eternally grateful! This story is sort of freaking me out when ever I read it over. Gosh I don't even believe I'm writing this. Should I continue!? What will happen next!? I don't know but I'll only continue if I get good reviews. But please no flames! I'm a sensitive kind of person. Honestly! L


	3. Two

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: *squeals* I hope you like this! I tried to hurry it up with this chap and tried my best to make it to your liking. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: *cries* I… don't… own… YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!

[Chapter2]

~

 He never liked this place. He disliked the facility that is why he never wanted to go near it. Hospitals make him feel ill all over. But, he had to come. The last time he had been placed in this sickbay was when he scared the hell out of Mokuba. Seto despised himself back then. He hated his life. He blamed it all on his good for nothing, adoptive father. He made him like this, the bastard everyone knows. The man made Seto be like he himself. Kaiba hated himself for that. He didn't want to be like that devil. Though, he was glad that the man had died many years ago. But, his spirit was haunting him. He wanted to get rid of that haunting father he disliked. Kaiba suffered a lot from him, and the pain still resided with in. Seto was rushed to the hospital, after being found lying on the bathroom floor unconscious. He did the only way to take the pain away, and that was to actually hurt him self, deliberately. He would pick away, sliced his flesh just to see the comforting crimson color. Then the pain would escape through the openings.

 Seto remembered all the blood rushing out of him. He unintentionally nearly cut his life away. But it was a good thing his brother called up the ambulance on time. Seto was fortunate to have at least one person who cares for him, who loves him. And he was his only family he has. Anzu in the other hand has no one anymore. No family, and all her close friends are gone. She wants to end her life cause loneliness has swallowed her hurt. Pain has stricken her hard and buried it's self within her. She is throbbing all over, that she wants to get rid of it. So she resulted in suicide or rather, slowly killing her self. She knew that her friends wouldn't want her to kill herself just because they are gone. They would want her to live on with her life. But how can she when the pain she is carrying is still there?

 He was sitting on a chair beside her. He stared intently at the stationary girl. She was very pale, and he saw many scares implanted on other areas he failed to see. Seto held on to her hand, keen for her to wake up. He didn't know why, but he was desperate to see her alive. Mokuba fell asleep on the couch in the room. It was almost midnight, and he stayed up the whole time. He couldn't sleep. Again, he didn't understand why. Whenever he thinks about, he could feel his chest burning. Somehow, there is this familiar feeling that is coming out. He traced his thumb over her silky white hand. It was cold and scrawny.

 The boy shook his head sympathetically at the girl. "See where it will lead you if you keep on hurting your self?" He whispered. Then he narrowed his eyes, angry with himself for some reason. "I was like you, swallowed by the wrath of loneliness and pain. But then I realized someone cared for me. It was Mokuba. I couldn't leave him behind. I can't." he bowed his head and still held on to her hand. "Anzu… I-I don't want you to… I want you stop…" His hand started to shake uneasily. He looked up back at the quiescent girl. "Look at you. You were very lively, happy and full of life. But now… You're hurt, lost and ill." He shook his head. "Please. Don't do this anymore. It's… wrong."

 He let go of her hand and stood up from his chair. He stared at the ceiling above him, and slowly closed his eyes. He remembered how it felt to he hurt. He kept every emotion bottled up inside. As time progressed, it would push its self out, causing him more pain then ever. Then, Anzu came to his mind. 'Why do I care… for her? And why am I… scared?' Seto heard a moan escape her lips. She was mouthing out words that he couldn't hear. He looked at her and sat back down and neared her. "…S…Se…to…" he could have sworn he heard her call him. So he neared her face, that pale face, which has pain all over. She groaned a bit then whispered again in a faint tone. His ear was close to her lips, and he could hear her breathing raucously. "…Se…to… Don't… leave me…" The boy stood back up and brushed a hand over her forehead. Her hair was moved aside, and Seto whispered back softly. "I won't…" he kissed her forehead. "I promise."

 Her panting stopped and she rested easily. She started to relax more. Seto didn't know if it was a dream or not she was having, but even if it were, he still would keep that promise. Soon enough, sleep crept up to the boy. He rested his head on the soft bed and firmly held the girls hand, to show he stayed there with her. Certainly this was a big change in Seto. He has never felt this way before with any anyone. He feels warm inside, and it was very comforting. He smiled as he fell into a deep slumber.

~

 Morning rays peeked its way through the blinds. She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a sleeping figure beside her. He rested his head on her bed and he sat uncomfortably on the chair. Her eyes softened as she realized who it was. 'He stayed with me…' Her hand was cupped in his and was held dearly against his. With her other hand, she reached over and started to gently trace a path on the sleeping form's face. His face looked peaceful and innocent.  It didn't hold any signs of stress or that adult feature she would see. He would always look tired, like he has never slept for some time now. Anzu felt she was making it harder for him to even rest. She would see him sleep uncomfortably whenever she was sick. Well, it was only the second time she witnessed it.

 Then she remembered words that floated in her head. She collected them and registered every word. Was it a dream? In her dream, she saw Seto, begging her to come out of the darkness and to feel the warmth of the light again. He was reaching over for her. He told her that he didn't want her to hurt herself anymore, cause it pained him. Anzu couldn't believe that the boy would say such things. But it felt so real. Then, he disappeared in her night's reverie. She felt empty, even if it was Kaiba who was gone. She reached out to call for him, and she begged him to stay with her. Anzu barely cried for him to come back. She choked on her words, cause she didn't know what she was saying or doing.

 A rustling sound came by from her other side. She looked over to see the little Kaiba. He was sitting up from the couch, rubbing the sleeping spell from his eyes. Anzu smiled at the innocent bundle. Then she frowned, at thinking he might have witness her almost dying. It must have been a horror to see someone killing himself. So she put on a weak smile for the kid. "Morning." She said weakly. Her voice was a bit cracking in her throat.

 Mokuba looked up and saw the conscious girl. He smiled widely and rushed up to her side. He looked over the pale girl, and saw the many tubes that connected her to a machine. He drew back a foot; afraid he might touch something that might cause her death. Anzu frowned and motioned Mokuba that she was ok. The boy hesitated but then gladly went up to her. Anzu felt the small child encircle her in a careful embrace. "I was so worried." He said in his small voice. He was careful not to wake his brother.

 Anzu's face sank in. "You… You don't need to be worried." She whispered. She swallowed hard. She held the boy with her free arm, and pushed him slightly closer to her. "Please don't be like my brother. I don't want you to go…" He started to whimper as painful and dreadful memories entered his head. The little youth cared much for the pale girl. They hardly knew that much of each other, but they were consider as close friends. Anzu remembered she volunteered on babysitting the little Kaiba, one day. Then she would keep coming back whenever Seto would be busy with late meetings. They had fun, and Anzu admired the joyous boy.

 "What…what do you mean?" She asked. She was struggling to get some words out of her mouth. Her heart sank and she heard the light sobs coming from Mokuba. She tenderly rubbed the boy's back to calm him down. She didn't get her answer, but she let it go. The boy was crying for her, and for the heartbreaking reminiscences. Every night he would check up on his big brother. He started to get worried because the guy wouldn't eat dinner with him anymore. And during the nights, he could hear the faint clicks of the keyboard on the computer. Kaiba would think that his little brother was resting peacefully. He thought that Mokuba wouldn't know what his brother is doing every night. The kid would see him scornfully slice his flesh.

 A little movement made Mokuba shot his head back and look up. Anzu turned to her other side, as she felt her other hand being squeezed slightly. Soon, the elder Kaiba stirred and slowly raise his head. Mokuba quickly wiped the tears away. Anzu's hand was set free, and the coldness hugged her hand. She helped the little boy in getting rid of his depression. Dark blue eyes revealed to the two others occupying the room. Seto saw a lightly smiling girl ad a red faced little boy. He looked curiously at his brother, but then Mokuba waved at him and rushed to the bathroom. Anzu's gaze followed the Little Kaiba. He probably didn't want his brother to know he shed tears for it might get him concerned. She then turned her head and stared at Seto. She smiled slightly again. Kaiba faintly blushed and looked down on his lap. "Morning." He said softly and a bit shakily.

 Anzu smiled widely this time. "…Good morning…" She replied. Her mouth has gone dry and her stomach was suddenly doing flips. The hand that was held in the warm hands of a strong man went up to the middle of her chest. She felt her heart racing. And her cheeks glowing warm. "Are you ok, now?" Kaiba was still not looking at her. He didn't want to get tempted by her pure sapphire eyes. Anzu nodded. "Yes." Then she bent over to touch the guy's shoulder. "Can we… get out of here?" Seto's eyes met with hers. Her face was inches away from his. He could feel her little breaths brush up against him.  "I… don't like it…here." She suddenly whispered softly. Kaiba blinked then nodded his head.

~

 Mokuba made dinner, and this time, the recovering Anzu helped out. The girl was now comfortable living in the Kaiba household. Mokuba and Anzu would laugh at some jokes, and remember the days when the girl would watch over the little Kaiba. The boy talked about a girl he met in school, and she was very nice to him always. Anzu teased saying that he had a girlfriend. "But, she is kind of annoying, cause she follows me everywhere." He neatly placed the cooked food on three plates. Anzu washed the utensils they used for preparing their dinner and a big pot. The warm water felt comforting to her, as it hit her thin hand. "Well, that is why she likes you." Anzu replied in a soft laughter rolling on her throat. Mokuba turned around and pouted. "No!" He turned around ignoring that the boiling water was about to over flow. "Plus, she has every single class with me! Ah!" The boy quickly tended the hot water.

 Anzu turned the faucet off and continued the job the boy has left. "This looks really good." She smiled with delight. She picked a piece and popped it in her mouth. "Hey!" The boy caught her. Anzu laughed and went on with her task. "So, is the girl very loud and jumpy?" she started. Mokuba shook his head. "No. She is very quiet and doesn't have friends. She'd different among the other girls. It's creepy when she follows me and says nothing. I sometimes talk to her. She doesn't even hang on me, literally. Like those other girls who have relationships." Anzu laughed again. "I bet you like her." Mokuba nudged her on the side. Anzu winced a bit cause a sore spot bore over there. But she pushed it a way. "No I don't!" he yelled back.

 "You don't what?" asked a voice behind them. Anzu and Mokuba looked back to see Seto sitting on a stool where the counter was. Anzu was about to say something, but Mokuba glared at her. She winked at him, and took the plates. She placed them on the counter. Seto looked puzzled at the sudden silence. "When I was upstairs, I couldn't work cause I can hear you two bickering of things. And now I'm here, it's all quiet." Anzu looked up at him. "Maybe it's because, you won't understand." She placed the utensils on the counter and sat down. Seto looked at her like he was hurt by her words. Anzu wrinkled her nose at him. Mokuba carried bowls of soup, one by one, slowly to their eating-place. Then he brought out cups and a pitcher filled with juice. "Well enjoy!" the boy chirped.

 At night, they all settled in their quarters for sleep. Seto went back to finish up some work, then went to bed after. Anzu, unfortunately, couldn't sleep cause of the hard pattering of the rain. It was really pouring out there. But she wasn't afraid of that. She fear thunder, cause of the loud crackling claps. And she feared the lightning cause of the bright surge of enlightening outside. She cradled under her sheets and held on to a pillow tightly. Her nails were nearly ripping a whole through the cloth. Her covers were over her head and she tried to muffle the harsh noise outside. It was really dark in her room, except a soft glow of the night through the window. "I hate storms. I heat storms. I hate storms." She chanted as her eyes clutched tightly. Then the first roar of thunder was heard through her chants and coverings. She jumped up from her bed and quickly ran out her room. She didn't know where she was going, but defiantly running won't help. A flash of light lightened the halls, and a thunderous noise followed. Anzu jumped up again and fell on the ground.

 "I hate storms. I hate them. I hate them." She chanted again as she got back up. Then her little trip ended in front of a door. She slowly opened the door. The little creeks from the bolts made her tense. She slipped in the room and closed the door tightly. Another clap of thunder and lightning frightened her. She covered her mouth from letting a yelp escape her mouth. Soon she neared a bed and crawled under the covers. She huddled close to a figure and shivered. The warmth of the figure made her relax and she was calm. The thunderous noise made her clutch to the figure beside her.

 He slowly opened his eyes to see a person under his covers. He knew by the soft brown hair that it was Anzu. He knew that she hated thunderstorms. Because one time in class, she yelped for her life and quickly went to her friends. Jou hugged her tightly as she silently cried for the storm to go away. It embarrassed her the next day, but her friends didn't mind. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and she stopped shaking. He didn't know understand why he was doing this, but it felt good. It lightened his face and he closed his eyes. Soon sleep surrounded the two, and they forgot about the thundering storm outside.

~

 It was a nice day for an outing. Three people exited the door of the Kaiba mansion. One happily ran out of the front yard innocently jumping on puddles that formed from yesterdays down pour. Anzu ran after the little boy and Seto walked briskly behind the two. Soon the two started whispering of thing, while Seto became lost in his head. When he woke up this morning, Anzu looked confused as to why she ended up sleeping next to him. She was blushing madly and ran out of the room apologizing consecutive times. 'She doesn't know she went into my room and crawled under to my bedside?' Then he blushed deeply. "Seto! Let's get ice cream!" yelled out Mokuba.

 He snapped back to reality to see that the two were far ahead of him. "You're very slow Kaiba!" Anzu yelled. He glared at her and ran up to them. Anzu winked at him as they started walking in the parlor. They sat on a booth, where Mokuba sat next to Anzu. Seto sat across. "Isn't it too early for eating ice cream? And plus it's cold out." Anzu smiled. "It's an hour before noon and it's the first day of spring. It's a great time to have a nice cold treat after the day of winter." Mokuba nodded in agreement. "And with that, I'm going to have a triple scoop!" Seto sighed at his brother. "That's kind of too much sugar, don't you think?" Anzu laughed. "Aw. The kid will be fine!"

 After eating their ice creams they set out to walk again. They did some window-shopping, and Anzu was teasing the boy about a certain girl. Seto didn't understand and was left behind. He would look around to see friends, and families walk around together. They were laughing, and joking around. One family was out to by a present for their grandmother. This made his heart sank. Then he looked up at the two who were not too far. A couple walked between, and Seto stopped to look after them. A thought crossed his mind to make him blush. Then she shook his head. 'I'm not the only one who has no family or friends, save for Mokuba. Anzu and I are…I hate to say this… but, we are alike in some ways.' Then a voice made him snap back to reality. He quietly heard the two talking.  "Come on, tell me who she is." Anzu persuaded. Mokuba started to blush deeply. "Why do you want to know?" He crossed his arms. "I think she sounds like a perfect person for you." She laughed. Mokuba playfully punched her arm. There was a cut there, but the pain didn't reveal it's self. "I'm joking. But, please tell me her name." She begged. Kaiba smirked to himself as he heard the two. 'So, my brother has a girlfriends…' Anzu was still at it. And Mokuba was constantly ignoring her, trying to change subjects. Then a beautiful pendant passed by and it caught her eyes. She turned back with Mokuba following her. The boy marveled at the stone. It was a deep blue stone that matched beautiful eyes that was familiar. Anzu's eyes glittered at the attractive item.

 "Like it?" a voice made her jump. She looked up and stared at the same color of the stone. She blushed deeply. "Yeah." She whispered. She quickly turned her head to stare at the stone, only to make her blush more. It was like being lured into its spell, just like Seto's eyes would do to her. "Do you want it?" he asked. Anzu opened her mouth in shock and quickly shook her head. "No. It's ok." She stuttered. Mokuba saw the two and smiled mischievously. 'Hm… If I didn't know better, those two… like each other!' The thought brightened his eyes. Then the boy grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away from the window. Anzu looked down at the boy. "What?" she asked confusingly. He grinned widely. "I saw how you blushed in front of Seto!" Anzu's eyes widened and she nearly tripped. "W-what do you mean!?" She exclaimed. Mokuba scratched his noise and said with easy. "It's obvious you like my brother." After a moment, the words sank into her head.

 Seto walked behind the two, not caring what they say. He watched them carefully as they fit about things. He sighed. "WHAT!?" he heard the girl shriek. Everyone around them stared at the girl. She laughs uneasily and waved at them. He chuckled. He was seeing the Anzu he knew, coming back. Though, he doesn't know yet if she would wake up at nights to make her self suffer. They kept on walking through the town. He noticed how Anzu slowed down her walk and Mokuba looked over her worriedly.  They passed by the old and destroyed area of the Turtle Game Shop. Emotions were building up on her chest and she couldn't breath very well. She felt her legs giving in on her. Seto walked up to her and helped her walk by. He sadly looked back at the ashes of the structure. He remembered sometimes going in there. The owner would glare at him, like the evil man Seto was.

 A click was heard from behind and the three froze in place. A shot rang and everything was a blur. A scream echoed through the town. Faint sounds passed by, and everything was clouded. Soon he found himself grieving over the form. Pain embraced him tightly as his heart shattered again…

~

 Mika: Ah! What happened!? Oh no! Who was it that got shot!? How do you like up to know? Kinda confusing? Don't make sense? Please tell me. But don't flame me. Please! I'm sensitive. Honestly! Welp, I'm gonna leave you up to there. Hee. Hee. Don't hate! This is all part of my plan. Heh. Heh. Thanks for the reviews! I really love reading them. It's gives me the inspiration to continue. I'm excited to get this fic done! See ya next time!


	4. Three

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: I feel so loved. Thank you for the reviews, and for that, you get the next chapter! Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah. Didn't you already know I don't own anything?

[Chapter 3]

~

Seto

 Why did it have to be this place again? I always hated this building. Never have I ever wanted to go here again, but… Why? Why did it have to be him? I was worrying over Anzu that I didn't keep in mind that I also have to watch out for my brother my only little brother. I held on to the boy's hand. It was small, but he wasn't small anymore. I found that out a few minuets ago… He's strong, cause he is a Kaiba as well. I know he is a fighter, but I feel…

 I slapped a hand on to my forehead, ridding my mind from the painful thoughts. I can't think straight, as many thoughts entered my head. I couldn't sleep. How can I if I'm dying to see my brother fill up with life again. I promised I wouldn't leave him, so that is why I'm staying right here, on this seat, never leaving his side. I could tell the nurses are getting worried for the both of us, but Anzu, being so kind, was pushing the nurses away from the room. I couldn't help but smile a bit for the girl. She was recovering slowly, but I could tell that she still held the sorrow.

 The beeping sound from the monitor was getting on to me, but at least it told me that my brother was alive, in some sort of way. To me, he wouldn't be alive until I see those blue eyes of his open up and brighten once he sees me. Chills crawled all over me as I stared at all the tiny tubes entwine together connecting my brother to some machine. I remember this, but Anzu was on that bed. I could see some kind of fluids flow from the tiny tunnels of the tubes enter from Mokuba's body and from the machine. Even if these instruments creep my out, it was the only things that could save my brother. I think I know how he felt when I was laying unconscious on the hospital bed, but the incidents were different. I take the suicide case, while his was homicide. I grit my teeth in frustration. I have to clear my mind and just focus on Mokuba. I won't sleep, until I am the one who first sees him. I have to. I am his brother…

 Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. It made me jump and look into the sapphire eyes of that girl, Anzu. She pulled up a chair and sat next to me and stared at Mokuba. She reached over him and brushed her small hand against Mokuba's pale face. "Don't worry too much of Mokuba, Seto. He wouldn't want you to kill your self over him." She whispered shakily. What is she saying? Why would he say such a thing? Then I felt her gaze upon me. I turned and stared into her eyes. I got lost and couldn't feel myself. Like I got numb all over. "You should rest Seto. I tried my best to keep those nurses away, but then they also told me that I should be check on." Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Her hand went up to her own forehead. She was still for a while and she sighed out. "I don't look sick, do I?" she whispered.

 I shook my head and went back to look over Mokuba. Anzu leaned over to the small boy and brushed strands of hair from Mokuba's face. She slightly smiled and laid her head down on the bed. She stared at Mokuba and her hand was placed over his small shoulder. I couldn't help but just stare at her. She started to chuckle and her lips moved into a whisper. "I know you like her…" She smiled widely and her eyelids lowered. I felt as if she fell asleep. Who wouldn't blame her? She was restless and has been awake, watching over… Mokuba and me… Gently I stood up and walked over to where blankets were folded. I took one and draped it over Anzu's shoulders. I sat back down and took Mokuba's hand again. I brushed my thumb over his soft skin. I looked over to my side and saw how beautiful Anzu really was.

 What? I shook my head. I closed my eye and let the feelings and thoughts sink in. I opened my eyes again and stared at Anzu. I guess she is very intriguing. But in some way, she was very attractive. I reach my hand over to her and tucked some hair behind her ear. I saw her calm face that was sleeping peacefully, like my brother. Was I really feeling some emotions towards her than just a friend? Slowly, ever so slowly, my head rested onto the soft cushion of the mattress. I can't believe I'm doing this, but by just staring at the two pale forms, it lured me into its spell for slumber. My lids were feeling heavy, and I couldn't resist. Darkness covered my eyes. I heard the soft breathings of the two and the continuous sound of the beeping machine. Soon my sounds were muffled and slumber took over.

~

Anzu

 Lost. That is what I am. I am lost and scared. I feel lonely and pain. Put this all together and it can blow your mind. You just feel the need to release it, and the only way to resolve it is to create pain to yourself. I tried to close myself from the world. I tried to make myself disappear. But I couldn't fail them… They would be very mad at me and wouldn't want me to live my life like this. But they don't know how much pain I carry. Everyday it hurts to know that your friends will never come back, or to forget that you no longer have a family. I try to free that buried pain inside me, but it would never let go. It will never leave until I die…

 Morning rose and the beams of light peeked through the blinds. I opened my eyes to see the head of the great and famous Seto Kaiba resting his head on the mattress. Memories filled my head of the event that happened days ago. I lifted my head and looked at the head that I shared a pillow with. Still no sign of him ever waking up yet, but I won't give up hope for the little kid. He cares for me… I felt something fall from my shoulders. I looked behind me as I saw a blanket. Seto must have given it to me. Suddenly I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

 The guy stirred in his sleep and fluttered his eyes open. I could feel myself blush even more and I couldn't move. I sat there stiff, staring at the older Kaiba, awakening. His deep blue eyes blinked a few and he sat up straight. He stretched his back and cracked a few bones, here and there. When he was settled he looked at my direction. Ah! It's those eyes. Those eyes are luring me to have an urge to have him. I blinked many times and looked over at his little brother. "Morning." I whispered, while hiding my redden face. I could feel him crack a smile a bit and said in that chilling low tone of his. "Morning." I swear, if I wasn't as tough as I am, I would melt all over and say some mushy stuff that will really make Seto go far away from me, very far. What makes my head spinning is that suddenly he smiles from time to time. I find it cute. I think he should smile often. It makes him look younger. The Kaiba that I'm sitting next to be different then the Kaiba who was in Duelist Kingdom or Battle City. That was a few years ago, and times change, people change.

 I smiled upon Mokuba and leaned over to brush strands of the little boy's head. Mokuba is such a sweet kid. He really cares for me, and he wants me to stay. Well, I like him and I'll do my best to help him in any way. I saw Seto looking down on the ruffled white sheets. He held the boy's hand and was gently rubbing his thumb over Mokuba's small hand. I looked at Mokuba's pale face and a smile lifted on my lips. I couldn't help but remember all the teasing I put him through. He as well, teases me liking Kaiba…

 I heard a groan that alerted Kaiba and me. At the same time, we saw his face stirring and his eyelids tightened. I back away into my seat and watched. Seto has to be the one that Mokuba sees first. The boy opened his blue eyes and stared at the ceiling, focusing his vision. He slowly turned his head and looked over at Seto. I could tell that Kaiba's spirit was lifting. I saw that smile that Mokuba was trying to hard to keep up. I knew that he could tell that his older brother is very worried over him. His smile reassured Kaiba that he was ok. "Mokuba…" Seto whispered. The boy moved his lips in little movements. Maybe he couldn't say anything right now, cause his throat was dry. I know how it is to wake up after so long a time. "Hi… Big brother…" His tone was low and small. If I were one of their siblings, I would cry all over him.

 Mokuba turned his head over to the side and looked at me. I smiled, so I won't let him feel that I was worrying. Hey, that's not fair. I can't worry over him, while he can to me? Humph, I'll worry for him all I want, for the both of them. But right now, he needs to be comforted. "Hey there, little guy. Do you feel better enough to get out of this place?" I shivered at this building. I really don't like it here, but there is a worldwide reason for such an edifice. He smiled at me and slowly nodded his head. I leaned over and used my thumb to graze across his forehead, gently. The boy has to sleep for a little while longer. He has to get one hundred percent OK. As my soft skill worked, his eyes started to droop back down. I smiled at him, while he stared into my eyes. Before he went to a slumber, he whispered to me. "I don't… like her." Then he fell back asleep. I chuckled a bit and sat up straight. I looked over at Kaiba who was a bit angered.

 "It's too early for him to wake up. If we want to get out of here fast, then he has to sleep, just a bit longer." I told Seto. I stood up to walk out of the room. I patted Seto's shoulder and left. I could feel Seto's eyes on me as I walked out. "I'll get coffee." I told him before shutting the door.

~

 Mokuba

 It's been a week since I was last in that, how should I say this? Hellhole. I know I'm recovered and all, but the problem is… Whenever Seto is near me, he gets all cautious over me and he would feel even guiltier. Ok tell you what, I know it may not be right but… I'm stuck in a wheelchair. You heard it. The doctors said about the gunshot hitting a nerve? And something about I'll get better after a few weeks. I have been going to this doctor who has been helping me into walking again, like therapy. Seto doesn't come with me, but Anzu does. She acts as if I'm not even in a wheelchair, though she doesn't completely ignore the fact that I can't walk. She has been the only one who has been positive about me being in such a thing. And it makes me feel good inside. But whenever Seto is around, I feel… I don't know. But I know he feels guilty all over.

 I was staring out the window as the gray clouds gather. I guess another rainstorm is rolling in again. I sighed out of boredom. Then a hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Anzu. She smiled at me and bent down to my level. "Do you want to walk around for a while, before the rain kicks in?" She asked in her gentle tone. I smiled back and nodded. She stood up and pushed the chair towards a closet. She opened the door and took out two coats and an umbrella. She helped me in putting on my coat. She put hers on and placed the umbrella in the back pocket of this chair. She then took the keys for the mansion and we went out the door. Since the news came out of me being in a wheel chair for a while, Seto got this ramp for the front door. We strolled along, with Anzu pushing me. We looked around, watching the spring season bloom. All this rain is good for the in coming flora. I love spring, cause it's beautiful when you see the sun bathe over the flowering greenery. In some way, you could see glitter, sparkling all around it when the rays of light touch the precious flowers of nature.

 "Do you want some ice cream, Mokuba?" Anzu's gentle voice tickled my ear. She's a sweet girl, and I care for her, like she is my own sister. I wish she were. I looked over my shoulder and faced her sapphire eyes. I smiled at her and nodded. She pushed me until we stopped at an ice cream stand in the park. She got herself an ice cream bar, and got me a cone. Anzu was about to take out her wallet, but the man said it was for free. I sank in to my chair and felt a bit mad. Anzu pushed me deeper into the park and she sat down on a bench. We were far from all the commotion happening in the playground. I was next to Anzu, and we ate quietly our ice creams. I looked over and saw Anzu staring at me. "Are you ok?" She asked. I gave her a questioning look, and her smile turned up side down.

 "You felt bad, cause that man gave the ice cream for free." She said. It was like she read my mind. "I don't want anyone to feel sympathy for me, just because I'm in a wheel chair." I told her. She stood up from the bench and knelt down in front of me. "Mokuba, do you feel helpless in that chair? Do you feel that way when ever people look at you differently or treat you like you are like some person who can do a thing?" Anzu understood everything about me perfectly. I looked down and stared at my ice cream cone. I nodded to her question. "It's just, they are making me know that I'm in a stupid wheel chair. It gets me made that I can't do anything." I told her. Anzu took my free hand and I looked back at her. "Then, just ignore them. Prove to everyone that you can do things, and that you're not only lame." Her looks were of determination. What is it she wants me to prove? As if she read my mind, her voice was encouraging to me. "You have many abilities that hasn't been shot down by a gun shot. You can still cook, you can read, speak, listen and use you own two hands. Some people out there are unfortunate to loose other abilities. But on what I heard, you loose one ability; the others will get stronger." She squeezed my hand.

 Her words lit my spirits up, but then it came crashing down when a thought entered my mind. "But, what about Seto. He is like them. Every time I'm around him, I feel useless and like a doll. I don't want him to feel that way." I told her. Anzu became silent for a while. She finished up her bar and threw away the stick. When she came back, I was already finished as well. She smiled at me and she looked over where the trash bin was. I was hesitating on rolling the wheels my self, but then I moved my chair on my own. I threw the paper and Anzu was next to me. I saw her smiled brightly at me, and I felt like I can do things. She ruffled my hair and pushed the chair around giant the park again. "Seto is being a big brother, that's all." She spoke in a soft tone. "He cares for you, and blames him self for your accident. And he is just showing you that he cares for you a lot, by doing things for you. Just let him. He loves you very much, not to lose you. Seto fears that, on what ever you do around the house, might kill you." I knew that already, but I still feel… "But you can prove to him that you'll be fine." I felt Anzu stop my chair and I looked up at her. "How bout you cook tonight. I haven't tasted one of your delicious dishes for a while. I'll even help you out." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smiled back at her, and I nodded. So we went on and walk back to the mansion.

~

 He stood in the ruins of the old Mazuki residence. The area was wiped out and no sign of any thing that could stand the heat of flames. He walked on top of the black ashes and the wind blew gently over the ground. He looked around once more. 'We missed one, and she is still out there.' His thoughts were haunting. The houses near by were scorched from the flame, but didn't go down like this one. 'We have to kill each and everyone of them…'

~

Mika: Uh-oh. Who is that man? Mokuba is in a wheel chair? I didn't want to kill off Mokuba so early in the story. It'll be really sad. He is kind of important through out this story. ^. ^ It sort of affects this whole plotline. Well, hope you enjoyed. R&R please! But no flames… I need reviews to get my motor running to type up the next chap.


	5. Four

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: Sorry for the long waited chapter, so here it is! Please forgive me!

Disclaimers: *sigh* it's not fair! How come I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!? *Slaps head* Hello, you don't have any money! T-T

[Chapter Four]

~

 Anzu

 A month has past, and today is the first day of spring. It was my favorite time of the year. Every year, my friends… and I would have a picnic out in the park. We would gather together to admire the blossoming occurrence. Honda and Jou would argue. Mai would torment them. Yugi is playing duel cards with Ryou and I would sit and talk with Shizuka staring at the blue sky. But, this time it won't be like that, nor will it ever happen.

 I sighed and tore my eyes from the window of my room. I walked out of my given room. Funny, I've been staying here for only four to three months and I'm already calling this place my home. I smiled to myself. I walked down the stares to find Mokuba getting ready for his teacher to come. He is no longer going to school in Domino Elementary. He is being home-schooled. He didn't want to go because he is embarrassed of his state. He's afraid to be seen in his wheelchair in front of his friends. But they didn't care. During the weekends, some of his friends from his school would come by and play for the whole day. Then that girl that Mokuba would always talk about also comes by as well. I found out her name was Rin, and it's a really cute name for her. I couldn't help by chuckle to myself as I see how happy the boy is when his friends are there. They play with him, as if nothing happen to him. But they still do know that his is handicapped, and they would only play games that Mokuba is able to play.

 Seto has been spending times alone with Mokuba. I talked to the older Kaiba and told him how Mokuba felt. So he is trying to be a helpful big brother and spend some quality time with him. Sometimes I would join in their occasions, but then I give excuses that it should only be a boy's night out, or something like that. But I had fun the last time we were out together. We went to this ball game. Mokuba caught a foul ball and then got the star player to sign it. Now and then, Mokuba would cook. I love his cooking and I would help out in the kitchen. Seto would work infrequently and spend more time with us. I smiled at that thought. He is really opening up more than ever before.

 Mokuba turned his head and saw me. I smiled as he smiles at me. I walked over next to him and sat down at the couch beside him. "So, what are you going to learn today?" I asked. The boy really prefers to play than learn. It's normal for every other student. He sighed. "I hope it's not about History. I hate History." He crossed his arms and pouted. "What's past is past, and no one should bother with the past, not learn about it." Those words struck me, hard. I don't know what to think, but I feel that maybe he's right or wrong. Truthfully, I hate History, but the past can never be forgotten. What I think is that people should know about the past, so they won't make the same mistake again, and learn from their failures or successes.

 The doorbell rung and I instantly got up to answer the door. "Hello Prof. Kinto." I greeted. The man smiled generously and nodded his greeting. I shook my head, as the man never did say a word to me every single day. I left Mokuba in the misery of teachings and walked out to the gardens. I feel so sorry for the boy. One time, Mokuba complained on how come Seto and I are not going to school. Well, I basically know most of what's needed to be learned in high school, and I'm supposedly dead to the people. Seto… he's just smart, period.

 It was a little breezy outside, but a lovely day to take a nap out side. The Kaiba Mansion's gardens are beautiful. The back yard is almost like a wide field with many verities of gorgeous and exotic flowers. There were pathways for people to walk. Many flowers were starting to bloom, as I noticed everyday. I walked to the center of the garden, and sat down on the foot of a shady tree. Everyday, I would come out here to rest and think about my past. I don't know why, but… they would always haunt me. But, when I'm out here in this charming scenery, I feel calm and lost in nature's beauty. I could feel the gentle winds hover through, making the flowers dance in the inviting sun. I close my eyes and keep listening to my surroundings. I hear soft running waters from the fountain in the corner. Birds were singing and little bees were flying over the flora.

 Slowly I opened my eyes again, and felt something brush up against my arm. I turn my head, to look up at Seto standing next to me, against the tree. I smiled lightly and tilted my head down. "Tired of working?" I said softly, almost a whisper into the winds. I could imagine him smirking with his closed eyes. It's true. Now, He works fast and gets better nights rest. But, if he is working on a big project, then he'll be up for three days straight. Then the next day, he'll be out the whole day. "No." He replied. Slowly he got down and we sat down side to side. "Kaiba Corps is running smoothly, but I can't say if something is going on the top floor." He told me. I smiled at him. "Something is always going on up there." I said to him, and it's true. I heard him chuckle, and it made my heart skip a beat. I don't know why, but every time he acts different than from he use to be, I get this feeling that makes me always… blush. He smiles often and he laughs from time to time. It just makes my heart melt and want to hug him tightly in my arms.

 "Going somewhere tonight?" I asked. It was silent, and I could feel the wind blow against us. We were quiet and were just taking in spring's coming. "Maybe." He replied. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" I felt my cheek burn as he asked that. What is wrong with me? He was asking if we, as in him, Mokuba and I, should eat out for dinner. I smiled softly, not looking at him. I cradled my legs and rested my head on my knees. I was facing him. "Maybe." I replied softly. He had his arms crossed over his chest. His legs were outstretched and he is leaning back on the tree. His head was tilted slightly up and his eyes were closed. "You don't want to go?" he asked again. I gave up and sighed. "Alright, I'll go." I blushed more as I saw his lips curve into a smile. I as well, couldn't help but smile back. He looks so cute if he smiled more. I turned my head away, incase he might see me as red as a tomato.

~

 Third person

 It was dark, and many shadowed men gathered around the long table. They were discussing about some issues, occurring in Domino. Then, a man entered the room, as blinding light illuminated from behind him. He walked casually inside, and the doors behind closed. The room was once again bathed in darkness. "Your report?" A deep voice sounded.

 The man frowned. "The girl is still alive, and so is the boy." Many of the shadowed men were murmuring about this. Then, the one in the middle spoke. "How can you let this happen? What did you do wrong?"

 "Nothing." The man replied. "The girl some how survived the blast, and the boy barely survived the shot."

 "Not good. Kaiba now knows who we are after." The middle said.

 "Yes, but he doesn't know our motive." Another spoke. More murmurings were sounded.

 The middleman leaned up. "Cancel the plan of execution. We already took down all we need and got what we wanted. All we have to do right now is make preparations for our real plan." He smirked. "They will find their ends once _he_ comes in play." He said deeply.

~

 It haunted him, in the back of his head. He felt as if he should worry over something, like something is disturbing the souls of those who are lost. He closed all the programs and shut down the computer. He looked up at the time, to see that it was two in the morning. He sighed and got up from his chair. He changed out of his day's clothes and plopped down on his bed. His eyes were still wide-awake, staring at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right, so he sat back up. He started out the door and down through the halls of the mansion. He slowly opened the door and peeped inside. He smiled as he saw his little brother fast asleep, lightly snoring. He closed the door carefully. Then he crept through the shadows to a certain girl's room. He froze as his hand neared the knob. 'What if…' He shook his head from the bad feeling. 'No, she promised to me that she wouldn't do it anymore.' He remembered the fourth time she was sent to the hospital, the last visit was critical and she could have almost died.

 He placed his hand over the cold solid. He turned the knob quietly. He pushed the door slightly and looked inside. His heart stopped when he didn't see the body of a girl on her own bed. 'Where is she?' He stepped in and looked around. The bed was still neat and not even a wrinkle to indicate that she at least sat down on it. The moon was full outside, and its light cascaded through the curtained windows. The room was cold, and a light breeze past by. He arched a brow as he saw the curtains flowing as the wind blew. He walked up to the open door, leading to the balcony. He gently drew back the drapes and walked out, to be greeted by the starry night.

 She sat there on the rails, with her feet dangling over the edge. She held on to the metal bar, to prevent her from falling. Even though she was tempted to fall over, she made a promise, a promise she would try to keep. She closed her eyes and let the wind encircle around her. Her silky brown hair whipped around her. It was a cold night, but she invited the cool embrace. She wore her loose white spaghetti strapped shirt with black short shorts. She started to aimlessly swing her legs to and fro.

 "What are you doing up this late?" A voice sounded softly but deep. She snapped her eyes open and was taken by surprise. She jerked her head, only to find she lost balance. Quickly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, protectively. The girl blushed deeply and let her savior pull her back on to the balcony. She touched the ground, but his arms didn't let go. "I…it's not what you think!" she said. "I just… wanted to get some air…" She whispered, ashamed that he wouldn't trust her anymore. Anzu blushed even more as she felt his head leaning against hers. She could picture him, closing his eyes and she wondered, what was he thinking.

 "I know you won't kill your self off easily." He whispered. Anzu felt his breath tickle her neck. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. Her slim body was resting against his firm one. "I was just… checking up on you…" She started to melt with every word he whispered. 'He… was worried?' She asked herself. The night sky was filled with many stars that decorated the perfect night. Anzu firmly held his arms around her. She didn't want this moment to go. She became afraid that sooner or later, both Seto and Mokuba would vanish, like the others. 'Seto… you're my only pillar of strength. If you and Mokuba are gone… then I have no reason to live… But I will live when you are alive, cause you are the only comfort for me in this lonely world.' She gripped on to his hands, and made his arms go around her securely. She felt as if she would fall, once he lets go. She has never loved anyone like how she loves him. He was the only one that made her feel…whole again. She smiled weakly to herself, as a tear stared to roll down her face and fell on to Seto's arm.

 He smiled softly, but was a bit surprised as to what she was doing. He breathed in her scent and let her aroma register into his head. 'Don't worry Anzu… I'll always be there for you. I promise.' He silently prayed. The wind passed by and left the couple standing outside beneath the starry night…

~

Mika: Hiya! Sorry it took so long for me to put the next chapter. After my finals, I'll try my best to update more, ok? Like it or not? Tell me please, but no flames, ok? What I think is that this is a sweet chapter, no? I bet all the readers out there are already sick of Anzu/Seto fics. But I'm not ^.^ I'll try and bring the next chapter out by next week. Can't promise you anything, but I'll try. Hey! I'll even start on it today! Oh joy!


	6. Five

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: Hi there, ho there! Thankies for your reviews! ^.^  R&R plz!

Disclaimers: Wah! Do you have to make me say this? T-T You should know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *Sniff*

[Chapter 5]

~

 The night was tense as Anzu tossed and turned. Beads of sweat fell from her head. Her breathing became hoarse and she was entangled within her sheets. She moaned out and tears rolled down from her face. She quivered in fright and gasped out for help. The door quickly opened and a figure ran up to her bedside. A hand was placed on her wet head and the figure whispered softly to calm her. Her thrashing died down and her expression relaxed. Then She jerked up, sitting on her bed. She gasped up for breath. She turned to her side and saw Seto there in a worried expression. Tear fell freely as she threw her arms around him. She cried hard, and was gripping on him for comfort. Seto hugged her firmly, and rocked to and fro. He whispered, as her sobs quieted. "Anzu… it's ok. I'm here."

 She buried her face into his chest. "They're gone… they're all gone…" she whimpered. Seto looked down at her. 'She's just taking it in that they are really dead…' He whispered in his head. He rested his head on top of hers as she silently cried. "…And…" She choked. "…I'm… all alone…" Her voice trembled. Seto held on to her tightly. "No you're not…" He said grimly. "I promise you're not…" He whispered.

~

 Mokuba

 I don't understand anything anymore. The whole day, Anzu was quiet. She wouldn't even speak to me, and it made me worry more for her. She didn't even look straight at me. She would usually help me out in cooking and we didn't have our walk around the park today. I feel as something happened to her, cause she is locking herself away from us. She is like a ghost. She turned out to be what she was before she planed to stay here. Ok, well before she was a little hesitant around the house. But now, she is like an empty vessel that is wondering to find a soul. Whoa, I guess I'm watching too many cartoons. Heh.

 It was dinnertime, and I was finished fixing dinner. Seto was upstairs the whole day; he didn't even come down for lunch. I had to eat with Anzu, alone, silently. The tension is really bugging me… I spot Anzu sitting on the window banister. She looks lost. She was looking out the window, staring at nothing peculiar. It was dark out and rainy. I hate rainy days. I wipe my hands on a cloth and cleaned up a bit. When I was finished setting the food out, I headed over to Anzu. She just kept staring outside. I took a deep breath before I spoke to her. "Anzu?" I whispered, afraid that maybe she'd yell at me or something. But she didn't even turn her head to look at me. "It's… time to eat…"

 She looks so pale. She has to eat, or else she'd be sick. Seto wouldn't want her to be. But then, why is he ignoring her? I bit my lip and rolled over to the table. I didn't want to wait for them, so I ate… by myself. But knowing that someone is down here with me is all I need to know I'm not alone. I looked up and saw Anzu sitting on the chair next to me. I got freaked out a bit, cause she just appeared with out a sound. I smiled slightly at her, even though she's not even looking up. She was just staring at her lap. "Tell me if the food is ok. I tried to cook something new, today." I said to her. But she didn't reply or move. Gosh, it's like I'm talking to a dead person. No offence, though.

 A light of hope flickered in my eye as I saw her slowly eating. She took little bites and didn't say anything. I smiled, knowing that she loves it. She would always like everything I do. So I continued on with my dinner. From time to time, I would look up to see how Anzu is doing. After dinner, she finished the whole plate and she didn't move from her chair. I rolled over and took her plate and mine. When I came back from the kitchen to get the other plates, she was gone. I looked around to see her staring out the window again. It's like she never moved from that spot at all. I shivered a bit, and continued my task. I feel bad for Anzu though. Tomorrow the doctor is coming to check on me. Maybe he can check on Anzu and see what's wrong, hopefully. I just want Anzu back filled with so much life again. I like her better when she smiles or when she laughs at me when Rin comes over.

 "My, Mr. Kaiba. Your health is doing fine. I see that your legs hasn't recovered yet, but it will in due time." The doctor said as she pats my hand. I smiled at her. She's a really nice doctor. She understands how people feel when they all of a sudden become handicap. She is really good in the Psychology department. Seto hired her to come by every month, just to see how I progressed. I spot Anzu again on that same spot from last night. I became worried and looked at the doctor. "Dr. Elm?"

 She stuffed in a few papers of reports on me in her brief case. She then looks up at me. "Hm?" She takes off her glasses. I turned my head over to where Anzu is. "Um… you see, my friend, she has gone through a lot lately, and um… she has been going to the hospital constantly." I carefully tired to choose my words. "Her friends and family… had been all murdered. But that was months ago. Say…four months ago. She was all ok and all, but then all of a sudden… she is quiet and ignoring all that is around her." I took in some breaths.

 Dr. Elm was silent for a while, staring at the brunette. She put on her glasses and adjusted it. Then she looked at me. "Mokuba… has your friends…" I replied to her. "Anzu." I said. She nodded her head. "Anzu, was she like this the first time?" She questioned.

 I thought about. "No. She was just a bit… well she would like… go to the extreme." I said. Dr. Elm put her hand on her chin, like she is in a thinking position. It was quiet for a while, and the waiting was killing me. I wanted to know what's wrong with Anzu, so I can help her. "Mokuba…" She said gently. "Anzu is in a state where she suddenly realizes that everyone is dead. I've seen it before, and this always happens to my other patients I have. It will take some time before she gets over this shock, unless she faces the problem and let her emotions run. I would help her out."

 I furrowed my brows a bit. "So, she has to… go visit her friends?" To tell you the truth, she never did visit the cemetery since she has been with us. The doctor smiled and she patted my hand. "Try to take her there one day. Just keep on talking to her, even though she might not speak back. You have a big heart Mokuba." She smiles at me. I let those words get into my head. I smiled at the thought.

 I waved good-bye to Dr. Elm as she walked in her car and drove away. I shut the door and made my way towards the living room. I stopped near the couch and stared at Anzu. One day, I will bring her to visit her friends. But I won't be the one who is going to get her there. Heh. I think I have a plan…

~

 Third Person

It is late at night, and rain stared to pour again over the city. She stood there alone, just wearing her night outfit. She didn't care and let the rain soak her. She aimlessly walked down a path. She had to get away, somewhere. Her heart pained more than ever. The shock just suddenly overcame her. Tears never fell as she bottled up her feelings. She stopped over a bridge she used to walk to everyday with her friends. Memories filled her mind as she looked over to the little stream. 'They're never going to come back…' her mind whispered. She shook her head and trembled. Her knees have gone weak as she started to fall on to the floor. Soon her eyes were pouring with tears as she cried silently. The raindrops mixed with her salty tears. Her clothes were plaster on her slim figure. The pouring rain drowned all the noise that she couldn't hear herself cry out. She couldn't even hear if anyone would walk by. She didn't care if someone saw her. She just let herself drown in her misery and pain. Was her life destined to be…lonely?

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

 She stopped crying after awhile. She looked around and realized where she was. She stood up weakly and started to walk from the bridge. She didn't want those memories to haunt her. The coldness wrapped around her, but she didn't care. Nothing matters to her anymore. She kept on walking, with no place in mind. She was just lost in her empty thoughts. She looked for a place to rest her tired body. She had to get away, anywhere but here. There was no one left for her to scare her loneliness away. Ignorance shadowed her heart, not knowing what was going around her anymore. 'Why?' She asked herself. "Why?" She whispered. "Why did it have to be this way?" Her words quivered as she spoke. Her throat was tightening and her breathing became hoarse. She looked around the dark night; it was raining all around her. She was getting restless. Her world was starting to spin, for the lack of sleep she has been getting. She could feel her fingers were getting numb. But did she care? She looked around. '…I… I don't want… to be alone…' she confessed to herself. All of a sudden, her senses weren't responding to her commands. She wanted to keep on walking, but she tripped and fell.

I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
'Cause nothing's going right   
and everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

 She thought she would hit the cold ground, but found out that there was no pain. She opened her eyes to see she was floating off the ground. Two strong arms were around her tiny waist. She became confused on how would someone would find her here. She suddenly felt warm. Her redeemer helped her up her feet. She didn't want to turn around. She felt those arms protectively hold her close to his body. The ice around her melted away. He was her only warmth. She suddenly trusted this guy, even though she didn't look to face him. She didn't care, as long as if he can take away her sorrow. She leaned in and closed her eyes. Tears were starting to form within her eyes. She didn't understand anymore. She couldn't take it. She clutched the arms around her, holding them tightly the best she could. "Take me away…" She whispered through the pouring rain. "…Take me…home…" She wanted to go to the new home she was given to. She suddenly realized that that was her new home to stay in. She bit her lip as tears were falling.

Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

 Carefully, he turned the girl around. He embraced her and let her cry. She buried her face in his chest. "Why did you run away?" His voice was deep, but soft. He was sincere to her, and cared very much for her. He noticed how this girl suddenly changed his life. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and to take away her sorrows. She clutched on to him for support. "I…it hurts…" She whispered. "I don't want…" She held him tightly. "I don't want to be alone anymore…"

 He slightly pushed her back to make the girl look up at him. Their eyes locked into each other's. She felt herself go weak under his sapphire eyes. He brushed his finger across her cheekbone. His hand moves tuck away the hair from her face. He clearly saw her cerulean eyes. "Anzu…" he whispered. "You'll never be…" His forehead touched hers. He could hear her sobs quieting down. "Alone." He finished.

Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

 A rosy color formed on her pale skin. 'He's…changed.' She thought surprisingly. Then her eyes brightened. 'But for the better.' She smiled to herself. Anzu looked up into the dept of his eyes. It was filled with passion. She trusted him to let him control every part of her soul. His eyes were luring and his lips were tempting. She trembled as their lips neared one another's. Slowly they closed their eyes. First it was a little peck on the lips. They opened their to see the outcome. They were both blushing. But they wanted more then just that. Impatiently he bent down and kissed her soft and tender lips. She was taken by surprised but then she kissed back. They deepened their kiss and let the rain pour. He took her arms and pulled her closer to himself, causing her to feel like she would just melt right there. She suddenly felt whole, like a part of her just suddenly filled that emptiness. He was a part of her now, and she didn't want that to go away. Her arms encircled around his neck craving for more of his taste. Obediently he gently pressed his lips deeper into hers. After what seemed forever, they parted to take a breath. Anzu never felt like this before. She looked flushed about her actions. She looked up at him and stared deeply and lovingly into his dark eyes. "Seto…" She whispered. He smiled sincerely at her. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, just letting the rain soak them.  Not caring about their surroundings, love and desire enlightened the couple throughout the night. 'I guess…' She thought. 'I won't be alone anymore, because…' She smiled to herself. "I'm with you." She whispered.

Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

~

Mika: Er… Well, what ya think? Not good? Well, I think this is cute. My fluff isn't that bad, right? I guess I'm not getting enough reviews, but I love doing this fic, actually. Hope I get more than the last chapter to be able to continue. R&R please!!!


	7. Six

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: Hi! Hi! You guys begged for the next. Hopefully it's as good as the last. Enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimers: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. T-T

[Chapter 6]

~

 Was it all a dream? She snuggled closer to the warmth that wrapped all around her. She has never felt this way for the longest time ever. She felt secure and open again. For the first time in her life she slept peacefully with her arms wrapped around his hard and lean body. They were very close and they didn't want to let go of one another. Slowly her eyes flickered open to bathe in the morning delight. She groaned and let her head fall back down. She didn't want it to be morning yet. She didn't want to get up at all. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes to feel the warmth radiate from him and her.

 Seto's hand moved from her back to her soft hair. He pushed her head towards him and he kissed her forehead. "Morning, Anzu." He whispered. Anzu pouted. "I don't want to get up!" She whined. Seto chuckled at her behavior. She's back to her happy self. He lifted her chin to make her look up at him. Her eyes were closed tightly, hoping that there wasn't any morning light. "Come on Anzu. We have to get up. Mokuba is downstairs, probably." He whispered as he trailed kisses on her tender cheek. He heard her made a little whining sound. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was pouting. Seto chuckled again. She looked adorable when she was mad. He sat up and looked at her. She was in her normal pajamas, spaghetti strapped shirt with short shorts.

 Seto brushed a few strands from her face. He took her hand and held hers in his. "Let's go down." He suggested. Anzu looked up at him with a tiny frown, but her lips turned upside-down. She sighed out in defeat, finally accepting the morning light. Seto got off the bed and lend a hand to get her out the big bed. "Wait! I have to dress first. The professor is probably down there." They looked at the clock and saw it was already nine in the morning. Seto frowned. He liked her wearing that, but then again, he didn't want any other guy staring at her. She does have a perfect body, with long smooth legs. "Ok, I'll be down." He grabbed his shirt and was putting it on as he was walking down the hall to the stairs. Anzu smiled and ran to her room.

~

 Seto came downstairs to be greeted by Mokuba. It seems as if he was bored with the lecture that his teacher was giving. "Morning, brother." Mokuba smiled widely as he saw him, waving his hand. Seto just nodded and slightly smiled. He didn't want to show his feelings to anyone else but Mokuba and Anzu. The teacher looked up and saw him. "Morning sir." The man greeted. Seto just nodded his head and headed towards the kitchen. Soon after, Anzu came rushing in, nearly tripping. She's now wearing an oversized sweatshirt and some jogging pants. "Morning Mokuba, Morning Prof. Kinto." Mokuba's face brightened to hear the cheerful tone of Anzu's back and lively. He waved from his chair as the teacher just nodded his greetings. Anzu chewed on her lip and just left towards the kitchen.

 The girls came in and sat down on a stool. She watched as how Seto was making his coffee. She rested her head down on her hand. "I think that Prof. Kinto has something against me." She said in a soft tone. Seto turned around with two cups of coffee. He gave one to her as she gratefully took it. "What do you mean?" He asked. Anzu shrugged. She lifted the steaming drink up to her lips. She took in the hot air and the smell of coffee. "I don't know… he's just…" Anzu sighed. "Never mind." He stared at her for a while, and then he took a sip of his coffee.

~

 The doorbell rang, and the angelic girl came running towards the door. She peeked through the little hole. She gasped in surprise and happily opened the door. "Hello there, Rin!" The little girl looked up at the brunette. "Hi Ms. Anzu!" She greeted in a shy and small tone. But her face was brightened with a bundle of joy. "Is Mokuba home?" Anzu smiled upon the little girl. She was always formal and kind. Anzu tried to get Rin to just call her Anzu, but the girl would always say Ms. Before Anzu. "Why, yes he is." She let the little girl in. "He's in the living room. Are any of his other friends coming over?" Rin shook her head. "Not that I know of, Ms. Anzu."

 Anzu shut the door and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if you want anything I'll be out in the gardens." Rin nodded and bowed slightly before going away from her. She watched as the little girl carried herself towards the living room. Anzu sighed happily at her. 'She's so cute.' Rin had shoulder-length honey blonde hair and two round bluish-gray eyes. She wore a pale yellow sundress with a white sweater over it. A little blue denim backpack was hanging behind her. Her ribbon on the dress trailed behind her. 'I remembered dressing like that when I was young like her. I would also wear a sunhat."

 Rin slowed down her walk and neared Mokuba. "Hi!" she squeaked. Mokuba turned around his head in surprise. "Hi Rin!" She moved close to his chair. She took off her bag from her back and opened it to look for something. "I made this yesterday for you." She got out a sandwich bag with cookies inside. "I made some for Ms. Anzu too." She smiled brightly as he took it from her. "Thanks." Mokuba blushed. "They're the last of the batch I made. The rest went to the class and our teacher." She walked up behind his chair and pushed him so they could go outside. "How come you don't want to go to the school anymore?" They stopped in front of the glass doors. "Are you afraid that people would make fun of you?" She looked over his side. Her was hair falling to the side. "I don't think anything is wrong with you, Mokuba."

 The boy looked up at her. She may be the same age as he, but this girl is full of pure innocence. She seems to always understand people's minds and heart. "Thanks Rin." He smiled shyly at her. "Hey you two. What are you doing out here?" A soft voice called. They looked up to see Anzu. She wiped her forehead from the sweat. Anzu has been working in the garden, trying to add new flowers all around. Anzu loves the garden. She smiled widely at the two. Mokuba glared at her. The brunette placed down the trowel and took off her gloves. She stood up with a few stems with flowers. "Are you going to stay over for dinner, Rin?" Anzu asked as she was going to enter through the kitchen. The girl shook her head. "No thank you, Ms. Anzu. I just wanted to come over and see Mokuba." She looked at the boy. Mokuba's face changed and he smiled nervously at her. As she turned her head away, the boy glared at Anzu. The brunette laughed to herself. "Well, I'll be heading in to make dinner. If you want a drink or anything, you're more than welcome to go in." Before she left, Mokuba caught her winking at him. He pouted and glared. 'That's not funny!'

 Anzu hummed to herself. She filled a vase full of water and place in the Lilacs she cut from the garden. She looked out the window and saw the children. Mokuba was under the shady tree, talking to Rin. She sat on the swing that was hanging on the branches of the tree. Her legs swayed back and forward as they spoke. Anzu smiled softly at the two. 'Mokuba is starting to really like Rin.' She carried the vase to place it in her room. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Anzu placed down the vase on a near by table. She ran quickly to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

 It was silent at first. This made Anzu apprehensive. "Hello?" She asked again. "You are ruining our plans." A deep and eerie voice sounded. Anzu looked around. "Who is this?" She asked a bit shaky. The tone of the man's voice made her shiver. "You were supposed to be dead." Anzu's eyes widened in terror. "Excuse me?" She stuttered. She stared at the stairs. "If you get too close to him, the boy's life will be in jeopardy." She looked through the window again, seeing Mokuba laughing with Rin. Then the caller hung up. Anzu snapped her eyes wider. "Hello!?" She stared at the phone. Soon she put down the phone and clutched her chest. Her heart was racing and her body was unstable. She steadied herself with her arm supporting her with the counter. 'W-what's going on? Should… should I tell Seto?' She shook her head. 'I can't… whoever it was… said that…' A vision of Mokuba popped in her head. She was staring to tremble. She stared at the phone in fear.

~

 Seto was working on his computer, heavily typing on the board. He leaned back staring at the screen. He smiled to himself and clicked to save the file. He looked at the corner of the screen and saw the time. 'Anzu's probably finished with dinner.' He thought. He went to get up, until an icon popped up. 'Mail?' He sat back down on his chair. He pointed his cursor on the icon and clicked. A window popped up and Seto started to read. Suddenly his eyes widened. "If I'm ever seen with that girl again, she would be taken away from me!?" He couldn't breath. His hand was trembling over the mouse. He shook his head in disbelief. He went to check who sent it, but there was no address. So he deleted it. He was about to stand up again, but another mail popped up. _She was lucky that she survived. But next time, she won't be. You better watch your back, Kaiba. I'm watching yours._ Seto abruptly stood up and the chair fell back. He clenched his hand and looked around the room. 'What is this suppose to be?' He shook his head. He wanted to not believe this e-mail, but he can't help but shake the feeling that this was true. '…Anzu…'

~

 Mokuba looked up from Anzu and Seto. For the past days they have been… distant from one another. Seto was staring at his food, eating like a lifeless person. Anzu was doing the same. Mokuba is starting to worry over them. 'This isn't right. They would always talk and hang around each other.' He sighed. "So…" Mokuba started to play around with his corn. "Are we going anywhere tomorrow?" Anzu placed her fork down. "Um… I think I should stay here tomorrow. I don't feel well today." The girl bowed her head, speaking in a small tone. Seto looked up at her. "Are… are you sure?" He asked softly. The girl didn't look at his dark blue eyes. She nodded her head. "I'm sure." She replied. Mokuba frowned. ' I don't like this. I don't like it at all.'

~

 They were strolling down the park, after watching a race. Mokuba looked up at his brother. He just had to ask. Seto wasn't happy anymore, some how. "Brother, is there something wrong?" He asked. The older Kaiba didn't look down at him. "Nothing." He replied. Mokuba shook his head in disbelieve. "Did something happen with you and Anzu? You two are like… I don't know, distant somehow. You two looked so happy together, what happened?" The boy looked saddened.

 Seto bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing happened, Mokuba. I'm just… busy with things." The boy looked up at his brother. "I want to believe you brother, but I'm just worried, that's all." Seto closed his eyes and continued with the walking. He pushed his little brother through the park, all the way home.

~

 Anzu raked her fingers through the golden locks of Rin. The little girl hummed softly, while tying flowers into a crown. Anzu smiled sweetly as she started to carefully braid the little girl's hair. "I love your hair, it's so soft and shinny." Anzu said. The girl giggled a bit. "Thank you. But your hair is prettier than mine, Ms. Anzu." She said in her cute and small voice. Her pink cheeks were burning. The girl wore a sleeveless lavender spring dress.

 The two girls were outside in the gardens, under the Sakura tree. The shade sheltered them from the sun. Spring was passing by as summer was almost near. Anzu happily wore black spaghetti-strapped shirt with white denim shorts. A flower was tucked with in her hair. Rin placed it on her. Anzu was enjoying her time with this little girl. Rin reminded Anzu of herself when she was young. They were waiting for Mokuba to finish up a lesson. Rin came a bit too early. She had no school today, and Mokuba felt as if it was unfair. "I'm finished." She said cheerfully. The girl stood up and turned to Anzu. "Here Ms. Anzu. You can become the queen of the fairies." She placed the little reef of flowers on Anzu's head. The brunette blushed a bit. "And you can be the princess." Anzu giggled and tuck a flower in the girl's hair.

 From far, Seto watched this scene from his balcony. Seto smiled softly as he saw Anzu laughing. 'Maybe… she doesn't really need me. But I…' He clutched his hands. A pair of eyes settled upon his. He blinked and walked back inside.

 Rin turned her head away and looked at Anzu. "Ms. Anzu?" The brunette looked at the girl. "Hm?" Rin plopped down and stared up at her. "Mokuba is worried about something. He told me." Anzu stared into her bluish-gray eyes. "You love him don't you?" She asked. Anzu turned red. "Who?" Rin played with the edge of her dress. "Mokuba's brother." She replied. Anzu flushed and didn't know what to say. "You're sad somehow. He told me that you two don't stay together anymore." Anzu's face fell. She stared at the crown of hair of the girl's. "Why don't you want to be with him, Ms. Anzu?"

 Anzu stared at a certain balcony. She eyes threatened to spill tears. "I want to be with him… but I can't," she whispered. Anzu looked at the girl. She smiled slightly. "Let's head inside. I'll make sandwiches for lunch." She stood up and took off the reef around her head. She helped Rin up and they walked inside. They went through the kitchen and Rin climbed up to a stool. The girl watched his young lady. Anzu kindly placed the crown of flowers on the counter and she headed to the refrigerator.

 Rin turned her head as she saw someone come in to the kitchen. She smiled. Seto stared blankly as he saw a certain brunette. He was about to turn to head back, but the voice of Anzu made him stop. "…Seto?" He looked up at the girl. "Are… Are you hungry?" she asked quietly. Rin looked back and forward at the pair, watching silently. "I'm making sandwiches if you want…" Her hair fell across her face, covering the Sapphire eyes of this girl. Seto wanted so much to touch her face, to make her looked up at his eyes and meet with her beautiful orbs. But the words replayed over in his head, preventing him from even being near her. "Mokuba is probably done with his lessons." Seto said, "I'll go check on him." He walked away from the kitchen. Rin stared sadly at Anzu. "Ms. Anzu…"

 Seto walked into the living room to see Mokuba alone. He was putting away the books he had. "Where's Prof. Kinto?" Seto asked. He walked up to his brother and took the book from his lap. Mokuba watched his brother place the books in the proper self. "He said he had to use the restroom." Mokuba placed some papers into the briefcase that the teacher brought in. Seto nodded his head. He froze as his eyes gazed at a picture, framed in glass. He stared at it for the longest time. It was of him, Mokuba and Anzu. They were at this new amusement park. They were laughing hard, because behind the man that was taking their picture, a giant bunny knocked down this man in accident. The man got really mad that he was pounding on the bunny. They found it quiet funny. Seto's face fell as he looked at Anzu.

 A shriek from within the kitchen made the Kaiba brothers' heads shot up. They hurriedly headed into the kitchen. "Ms. Anzu!" Rin yelled. Mokuba went near the girl. Seto looked ahead and saw Mokuba's Prof. holding Anzu. "What are you doing?" Seto yelled. Anzu couldn't get out of the man's grasp. Prof. Kinto smirked and took Anzu's hand. He twirled her around to make her face him. The man bent down and forced Anzu into kissing him. The brunette's eyes widened and she tried to push her way out of his grip. Soon Anzu gave up in fighting it and her eyes droop down. Her body then fell limp. Seto's eyes grew wide in rage. "What the hell!" He ran up to the two and punched the man away. He caught the girl into his arms. He looked up and glared at the Prof. "What did you do to her?" He growled.

 The man wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Ridding her pain." He smirked. He stood up and threw something into the ground. A puff of smoke rose, clouding the area. Seto held on to Anzu tightly. Rin and Mokuba were coughing violently, trying the clear their little lungs from the smoke. Soon the smoke cleared, and the Prof. was gone. Mokuba wheeled over to where Seto had Anzu. "What happened?" The boy questioned. Seto looked down at the girl. "That's what I like to know." He nearly whispered…

~

Mika: Long waited chapter is up. I've read through it and tried my best to make it a thrilling sort of fic. Hope you like. Want to know what happened? Well, I need you to review for me, please. I like getting reviews. It makes me really want to continue. But… no flames please. So I guess Mokuba's teacher is a spy of some sort. What's going to happen next? Find out soon!


	8. Seven

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: Yay! Aren't you happy I got the next chapter up? ^-^

Disclaimers: sorry, don't own this anime or their characters. *Sigh*

[Chapter 7]

~

 In the Kaiba manor, it has been quiet for the past days. Not a cheerful laugh would ring through the halls, or the angelic voice that has livened the place. Summer came by quickly, but no one from the household would want to enjoy the vacation. He held on to her hand, never wanting to release his hold on her. He traced his fingers over her pale face, that hasn't moved ever since.  Closely he could hear her softly breathing. It looks as if she wasn't, but her stillness doesn't see the rising of her chest. 'How can I be so stupid? That threatening e-mail was just a distraction to keep her away from me.' He looked at her creamy face. 'Now look what happened… Anzu…' He clutched her hand and leaned his head on their hands. "Anzu, please wake up." His voice was quivering a bit. "I… want to see your happy self again." His heart was pumping fast. "I don't know how you made me feel this way about you, but… I'm really scared." He whispered. "I've never felt this way before…"

~

 A little bubble past by his face. Mokuba blinked his eyes and looked over to his side. Rin was sitting on the grass, blowing bubbles out of the wand. He tilted his head a bit and frowned. He wondered how could a girl act all carefree when she knows that the mood all around her is depressing? The little girl was staying with them for the summer. Her parents had to go out to this business trip, and her grandparents are on a cruise. Before Anzu went into a coma state, she volunteered on taking care of the girl. Mokuba didn't talk to Anzu for an hour after she agreed to baby-sit her. He knew she was doing this because she would want to tease the boy. But after a while, Mokuba was enjoying the girl's stay. "What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

 The girl blew softly through the hold on the wand. Many bubbles floated aimlessly, almost reaching towards the sky. "Blowing bubbles. What else?" The girl dipped her stick into the bottle of soapy water. The girl sighed and closed the bottle. She stood up and looked at the boy on the wheelchair. "I wish that Ms. Anzu would wake up now." Her was face saddened. She walked up to Mokuba's chair and started to push him back inside.

 Mokuba blushed lightly as the girl brought him in. They were almost near the door, but Rin stopped. Mokuba looked over at the girl. She was looking over her shoulder. "I think I want to give Ms. Anzu a flower from her garden." She ran towards the patch of various flowers. Rin knelt down as she was near the place. The flowers were like a field surrounding the girl. She looked so small with in it.

 Mokuba rolled his chair over to Rin. First he couldn't see her from all those flowers. When she popped her head up she had a white flower in her hand. The girl smiled happily and stood up. She dusted her self before looking at Mokuba. She ran up to the boy. "Here hold this. I think Ms. Anzu would like Peony." She took Mokuba's chair and started to push him back in.

 The boy stared at the beautiful flower. It was simple, but it still held beauty. "Why do you want to do this?" Mokuba whispered.

 Rin slid the glass door open. She pushed in Mokuba and then closed the door and locking it. "Because, Ms. Anzu has been so nice to me, I want to do something for her." She smiled. Then she added, "plus, I think she as pretty as the flower."

 Mokuba was now at the table. Rin ran towards the fridge and opened it up. "I think I can make something." Her voice was heard over the cooling machine.

 Mokuba smirked. "How bout I make something for lunch?" He rolled behind the little girl.

 Rin stood up straight and stared at the boy. She grinned widely. "Ok, but I get to help!" She took the flower out of Mokuba's hand. "Can I go upstairs and give this to her?" she looked at the flower in her hand.

 Mokuba put the stuff he gathered from the fridge on to the counter. "How bout, we go visit her after lunch?"

 Rin smiled softly and nodded. "Ok."

~

 He was a bit nervous, as he was face to face with the big men upstairs. But in the outside he looked calm and serious. He bowed his head slightly for greeting. The room was dark, not letting the man see their faces. But the only light was behind those men, cascading to reveal the man before them. "The plan was a success." The man said.

 "Then it won't belong til the fun really starts…" The man in the middle smirked. His voice was deep and held an eerie feeling.

~

 Darkness, that's all there were. There was nothing but a dark void. She turned her head, and saw many people around her. She smiled widely and tears formed in her eyes. She mouthed each and everyone's names. She wanted to reach out to touch them, to see if they were real. But then they turned into dust and blew away from her. She shook her head. She reached out for the others, but they too disappeared. Her heart twisted in emptiness. A voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to stare into the deep blue eyes of a certain guy. She smiled warmly as he said her name. Her heart melted within her. She idly walked towards him. She whispered his name, calling for him to hold her. Then all of a sudden, when she got near him, he was covered in darkness and was taken away from her. The girl shook her head and tears spilt from her eyes. Her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. She sobbed, echoing all around her. She was alone…

 Her eyes snapped open, as it looked as if it held terror. She shot up gasping for air. After a while her breath calmed down into a gentle rhythm. Her eyes fazed a bit. She blinked and looked around. She couldn't recognize this place at all. Right beside her was a guy, around her age. He was tall and slightly muscular built. His eyes were wide in surprise. The girl's eyes softened as she stared at his deep blue eyes. Traces of chocolate brown hair fell upon his face. Her eyes fazed a bit, not recognizing this guy beside her. She felt something warm covering her own hand. She looked down and saw his hand upon hers. She blushed brightly. "Anzu, are you ok?" the boy asked.

 The brunette tilted her head and stared at him. "Um… who's Anzu?" she whispered.

 The boy recoiled back. He looked at the girl, her eyes holding confusion. He shook his head, not believing on what she just said. Seto started to stutter on his words. "B-but… you're Anzu."

 The girl bit her lip and furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry…" she tucked her hands between her legs. "I don't remember… anything." Her eyes glazed with forming tears.

 Seto's face fell. Soon anger boiled up in his chest. 'That bastard! Anzu doesn't remember anything, not even herself.' The girl drew her legs up and she cradled it with her arms. "I-I don't remember…" She whispered again. The girl was frightened. It was like her life just started, but with no memory of her previous life. Seto's face softened. He sighed and took the girl's hand. He pulled her into his embrace. The girl was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Is she supposed to hug back? Her face softened and she just leaned into this boy's arms. "I'm sorry…" She whispered in a shaky tone. "I'm so sorry…" She started to cry. Her heart pained and there was that feeling that something was missing in her heart.

 Seto shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry," He whispered back. "I'll help you remember…" The girl's cheeks burned and suddenly she felt secure in his embrace.

~

 "WHAT!?" Both children yelled after hearing the news.

 Seto sat across them, with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he leaned into the chair. Mokuba bit his lip and leaned his back on to the chair. "Poor Ms. Anzu." Rin whispered.

 Mokuba clutched the arms of his chair. "Who would want to do such a thing? I don't get it. Is Prof. Kinto working for someone?" 

 Seto sighed a bit. "Maybe, but its not your concern. Just leave it to me."

 Mokuba shook his head. "It is my concern, brother." Anger boiled within the boy. "I mean, who ever is doing this, might be the one who put me in this chair. He might also be the one who killed nearly all our friends."

 Seto looked up and saw the anger in his little brother's eyes. "Mokuba… just let me handle it." The boy frowned. He leaned in his chair and closed his eyes. Rin looked at the boy. Her face held that sad emotion. The girl turned her head as she saw a familiar brunette girl.

 Anzu shyly walked in and she looked down to the floor. She wore a gray oversized shirt, and a pair of shorts. "Um…" Seto looked up and saw her. His heart slightly brightened. He stood up from the chair and walked toward the girl. "I hope I didn't disturb anything." Her voice was once again small.

 Seto shook his head. "No you're not." He said kindly. He took her hand and brought her to the table. He pulled back a chair and Anzu sat down quietly. Her head was bent down, not wanting to face the stares of the people around her. Seto sat down next to the girl. "So… are you hungry?" He asked. Anzu blushed and nodded her head slowly.

 "I'll get her the sandwich I made." Rin jumped out of her chair and ran to the refrigerator. Anzu looked up to see the blonde girl hiding behind the refrigerator door. The girl closed it and bounced next to Anzu. "Here you go." Anzu took the plate of food and smiled at the girl. Rin smiled back. "Here, this was supposed to be for you." A white flower was offered to her.

 Anzu blinked her eyes and stared at it. "Thank you." She lightly blushed at the girl's kindness. She took the flower. Anzu looked up and saw the brothers watching this scene. She bent her head down and clasped her hands together on her lap. "I'm sorry if I don't remember…" She said in a shy tone.

 Mokuba shook his head. "No, it's no problem. We'll help you get them back. So, don't worry."

 Rin smiled brightly at Anzu. "Ms. Anzu, you don't have to be shy all around us. We are your friends." She said in a tiny singsong voice. Anzu looked at the Rin and smile. 'She's kind of cute.' She nodded her head towards the girl.

 Seto watched her closely. 'I guess she's still the same, except she doesn't remember anything. I guess it's fine the way she is. She doesn't have to hold an sorrow within herself anymore…' Seto frowned. His eyes were still fixed on to the brunette girl. 'But it's not right for her to not know her friends that she grew up with…'

~

 It was a bright and beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky roamed the blue atmosphere. Joy filled their hearts as they enjoyed their day of fun. Seto had a day off from working and took the three to the Fair. They need to have some time to enjoy themselves, after a hectic week. Rin pulled Anzu's hand. "I want to go there!" Rin pointed toward the Ferris wheel.

 Mokuba frowned a bit, but the smile on Rin made his heart fill with joy for her. Anzu looked at the tall structure of the moving ride. She bit her lip and turned her head towards Seto. Their eyes met and the girl lightly blushed. "I hope it's ok to go on…" She looked at Mokuba.

 The boy smiled, "Go ahead, I don't mind." He said honestly.

 Rin neared the boy. "Sorry Mokuba…" She looked sadly at the boy.

 The boy shook his head. "No it's ok, really."

 "I'll take him to go play some games." Seto started to turn the boy's chair. Rin smiled and nodded her head. "We'll meet at the burger stand." Seto told them, over his shoulder. Anzu watched the two boys walk towards the game area.

 Rin tugged her hand. "Come on, let's go." She said excitedly. Anzu smiled and ran with the girl pulling her.

 Seto looked behind to make sure the two girls were safe. He smiled to himself. 'Anzu seems so happy without knowing that she had friends that all died and also her parents.' He said to himself. Then a feeling within him shot up inside. He looked around to search for something, but he doesn't know what. 'I have to be on my guard. It feels as if something is going to happen.' He looked up into the sky, and a gentle breeze past by.

~

 The lighter sparked as it soon began to light with fire. Carefully, a cigarette neared the firing tip, and smoke trailed from the end of the cigarette. He walked in a suave motion, ignoring those who passed by. The man wore all black attire with a pair of dark sunglasses. The man looked up at the blue sky, and then smirked. A familiar brunette ran by with a girl pulling her towards a fair ride. His eyes followed the tall girl, as she was fading away into the crowd. The man turned around and walked between some stands. He took a short cut towards the clock tower. 'If I know them, they'd stay until the fireworks are over.' The man smirked. 'Pray that this time, one of you would make it out alive.' He stared at an opening in the clock tower.

~

 The whole day they spent their time enjoying themselves. Mokuba won three bears for Rin, and Anzu got a giant bear for Mokuba. She also got something for Seto and bought a pretty hairpin for Rin. They ate burgers and the two kids forced the two teenagers to go on rides together. Seto took pleasure of watching Anzu blush millions of times when they were riding together. Later that day, the day was soon setting into a blanket of night. Stars were already peering through the sky and the moon lit half way. Rin pushed Mokuba in top speed. Anzu smiled softly as the two children laugh hole heartedly. Then a question popped into her head. 'Was… Seto and I like that before?' She blushed deeply.

 The guy couldn't resist, so he had to ask. "Is… something wrong?" He asked.

 Anzu looked up and was blushing deeply. She grabbed hold of her beverage and neared her lips to the straw. She shook her head. "I was just wondering… Do you know… anything about me… before I lost my memories?" She asked.

 Seto stared at her for a while. 'Should I tell he the truth? I can't lie to her.' His head was fighting over the questions. He leaned his head on his arm and stared out to the carnival. "Well, you are always the worried one. You made lost of friends and your cherished your friendship bond." Seto twirled the straw in his soda. "You wanted to be a dancer, but then you changed your mine and wanted to be a teacher, maybe a dancing teacher."

 "Anything else?" Anzu questioned. The two were sitting together outside in a little restaurant. Many lights illuminated the night sky, and the sounds of the merry tune of the carnival played throughout the area. "Do you… really want to know?" He asked softly.

 The girl's head lowered. She didn't like his tone. "Is it… that bad?" She asked over his question.

 He looked up and frowned. He didn't want to make her sad. Throughout her stay with him in the mansion, she has been struck with sorrow. There would be times where she would stay in solitude clouding her self with grief. Then there were times where she would at times, shyly try to make her self feel comfortable with them. Now she doesn't know that sorrow she held for months. He doesn't want her to go back into her own self-pity. Anzu looked up and their eyes locked with one another. "You might not like it." He whispered.

 She breathed out steadily and shook her head. Rin and Mokuba neared their table. "It's almost time for the fireworks!" The two children chirped in unison.

 "Ok, hold on." Seto got up and took his jacket from the chair. Anzu sipped up some of her drink through the straw before getting up and following them. Rin and Mokuba happily talked away, remembering things they have done together when they were at school. Anzu's expression softened. "You don't have to be uncomfortable around us, Anzu." Seto assured her.

 Anzu glance up and nodded. "I'm trying not to be." She said truthfully. They were strolling through a row of Sakura trees, leading to the center of the park near the carnival. She smiled softly as many blossoms flew by with a cool summer breeze. Christmas light was all put up in the trees, lighting up the pathways of the park. The mirth of the energized children filled the night mood and the dim songs of the carnival was fading into the background. A few people have come through the park to watch the fireworks. The lighting of the sky was said to be an art in the heavens.

 Mokuba and Rin stopped near the water fountain in the middle of the large area. There were a few benches, and some couples occupied it. The fountain as well, was also lighted up for this ceremony. Seto led Anzu towards the fountain, and she sat down with Seto beside her. Rin moved Mokuba near the fountain, and sat beside him. They were a few inches away from the two. Rin blinked her eyes at the couple and then turned to Mokuba. "Do you think they will be together again, Mokuba?" She asked in a low tone, so that they wouldn't hear.

 Mokuba looked over to his side then smiled. "Maybe. They haven't professed their love yet to each other." He watched the two converses over something. Anzu lightly blushed then giggled. Suddenly an idea popped into the little boy's head. "Hey!" Rin stared at the boy. "What you say if we play cupid?"

 The girl's face brightened and she gasped a bit. "You naughty boy, you know we aren't suppose to intervene with the romance life of your brother." She placed a hand on her hip, talking in a know-it-all tone. "But," her expression changed. "I like the way you think." The two smiled at each other, both giving a smile with an evil glint with an evil plan.

 "Seto," He turned his head towards the girl who spoke. "Did we have any friends?" she asked. She was staring at the sky, with the stars reflecting in her sapphire blue eyes.

 He looked down, staring at the pavement floor. "I guess we use to." He said truthfully. The falling water from behind drowned every sound around them, except for their own voices towards each other. She looked down and gazed at the boy next to her. "The strange thing is… they have somehow all… died."

 "Died?" she asks. Her eyes furrowed in question.

 He sighed a bit. "They were all… murdered." He whispered. He didn't want to look up at the girl's face, because the sadness in the girl's face pains his heart. "Even… your parents." He closed his eyes. After a while, the girl leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked over and stared at the girl. Her eyes were glassy, but no tears were going to spill. Not this time.

 "I guess… it was for the better that I lost my memories." He noticed that her voice was monotonous and low. "Sometimes some memories are better to be… forgotten." She shifted her head, leaning her chin on his arm. "I want to… build new memories…" She was stuttering on her words. Then she blushed. "With you."

 His heart was racing and his face was getting warm. He smiled softly at the girl. He couldn't believe what he said after her statement. "Me too." He whispered.

~

 The clock struck ten times, and the hand on the clock tower was set for ten o'clock. The music stopped, the rides stopped and everyone stopped to looked up into the sky. The first firecracker burst into the air, sparkling in the sky with vibrant colors. Soon, more shot up into the air glittering the sky. Many people awed at the spectacular show. But one man wasn't paying attention to anything but his own task. The sniper gun was set, peering outside towards the populated area. The black suited man aimed his gun towards the park area. "Now, where are you…?" Through the aiming hole, he spotted two brunette teenagers sitting near the water fountain. A child in a wheelchair and a little girl sat near by. The man smirked. He tightened his grip on the handle, his finger alluring to press the trigger.

 Time past, and the light show was almost more than thirty minuets. Anzu was enjoying this day more and more. Seto glanced at the girl beside him, and saw the lights reflect her eyes. 'They always seem to reflect on many things.' He blushed and looked back up into the sky. Rin and Mokuba would awe at every popping firecracker, and giggle at the loud exploding sound that reached their ears. Soon the last of the firecrackers set off many exploding signals into the sky.

 The man smirked and pulled the trigger, the speeding bullet tore through the air, hitting a host. Everyone all gasped and screamed as the body fell down. Chaos started as they all ran out from the park. The carnival soon turned into mayhem, where all the people were all frightened. Policemen made their way through the crowds of people trying to reach the scene of the crime. The man looked up and narrowed his eyes. He stood up and left the clock tower, acting as if nothing happened.

~

Mika: Ah! The suspense! Who got shot? Anzu? Seto? Mokuba? Rin? What will happen next? Heh, I just love leaving people with a cliffhanger. But that man is giving a clue at to what will happen. Hee. Hee. I won't spoil it. Well, I hope you like it. Please review! I just love to read on what you would say. But, please, no flames. I've got a new fic up, called "Something Precious." Maybe you could check it out. But don't worry; I'll keep on updating this fic first. So, til next time. Bwahahahahahaha.


	9. Eight

~Tears of Loneliness~

Mika: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! Well, you got what you asked for, but I hope you'll be in for a surprise. Hee. Hee.

Disclaimers: T-T don't own this anime. *Sniff*

[Chapter 8]

~

 The night was beautiful as it was decorated by the vibrant colors of the lights sparkling in the sky. Anzu awed at the beautiful sight. She may not remember her past, but watching the fireworks in the sky made her have this warm feeling. She was oblivious to the fact that she was leaning on to the broad shoulders of the guy beside her. She felt comfortable in the position she was in. The last of the blasting lights set off into the atmosphere with various explosions above. Some of the people in the park stood up from their seats, getting ready to head home. Seto saw that Anzu kept on staring into the sky. He let her have a moment to realize that it was over. He wondered if this day made her remember a few of those memories she use to have.

 Suddenly the couple's eyes widened and they looked up simultaneously in alarm. A man stood in front of them, frozen on his place. His expression was a mixture of pain and horror. Anzu gasped as she saw a trail of blood trickle from the corner of the man's lip. Seto's heart race and he quickly took the brunettes hand. The man fell on to the ground, surrounded by the pool of his own crimson life. The man's date screamed out load and everyone gathered around. Mokuba and Rin looked around at the commotion, and froze when they saw the dead man. Seto quickly dragged Anzu from her spot, fearing that the one responsible might still be close by. "Mokuba, Rin!" Seto called out to the two.

 They blinked their eyes back to reality and saw the older guy trying to make his way through the crowd. Rin quickly took Mokuba's chair and pushed her way through to follow the older pair. A few people were running from the scene, thinking the criminal is still lurking about. Police were dodging the running people, trying to calmly get them out the park.

 She was shocked, and she couldn't run on her own. Seto was holding her hand, trying to get them away from the park. 'That bullet… could have shot me…' She thought. Then a vision of a car exploded in her head. She saw herself screaming on top of her lungs when the flames reached the heavens. She could have sworn she saw someone inside, burning into ashes. Her mind went blank and she just let the tall boy drag her away.

 Seto firmly held her hand, and was checking back to see if the children followed. Rin was pushing Mokuba from the side, were less people were running. Mokuba frowned, knowing the girl was struggling. 'What must have happen?' He wondered. 'With all the things that have been happening…' The boy gasped. 'Who ever shot the man, didn't mean to shoot him. That person meant to shoot…' He shook his head. 'That's why Seto want to get out of here quickly…'

 The door of the clock tower opened, releasing a man that was within. A few people ran by, as the man quickly hid himself from the civilians. 'Damn, I missed.' He cursed in his mind. He watched as a few people ran past him, not noticing him in the shadows of the clock tower. He quickly walked away as he saw a familiar couple heading his direction.

 "Come on you two, we have to get out of here fast." Seto looked behind to see the two children.  His hand was still clutching on to the slender wrist of the fair girl. "Brother, wait up! We can't… catch up to you!" Mokuba looked worriedly at the girl, pushing his chair as fast as she could. "Don't worry about me, Mokuba. I'm trying my best to… keep up." But her little legs were wearing down.

 Seto saw her struggling and quickly stopped. "Rin, hop on with Mokuba." The boy glared a bit at his brother, but accepted the girl to sit with him in his wheelchair. Seto looked directly at Anzu. She was still in her shocked state. "I know you must be a bit scared right now, but you have to listen to me." The brunette blinked her sapphire blue eyes. "We have to run out of here, ok?" His voice was trying to sound as calm as possible. She nodded her head and ran beside him.

 The man saw them pass by. 'Should I follow, or not?' He secured the shotgun in his pocket, making sure he didn't leave it in the clock tower. 'The boss would be mad if he found out she's still alive…'

~

 It was midnight, and the children were sleeping soundly in their own beds. Seto just came out of his little brother's room. He fell asleep right away, even though he knew they were still endanger. Seto shook that feeling aside and strode his way to Anzu's room. He knocked first before opening the door. He peered his dark blue eyes into the room to see the girl not in her bed asleep. The frail girl sat on top of the covers, sitting motionlessly. Her head bowed down from the moonlight, cascading into the dark room. The curtains were drawn back and the window was shut tightly to keep the cold air from entering. Seto's stomach fell and he slowly entered the room. He quietly closed the door behind him, and he neared the small girl. "A-Anzu?" His voice whispered through the silent room. Anzu looked up and locked her eyes into his. "What's wrong?"

 The girl shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered back. Seto sat beside her. He saw her features glowing with the moon's rays. "I guess I'm scared…" She looked into his eyes, trying to find some comfort. "People are after me, aren't they?" She asked.

 Seto took her hands and held it in hers. She squeezed her hands in his. "You don't have to be afraid at all, Anzu." His eyes held reassurance. "Just try and go to sleep, ok?" The girl nodded her head numbly. They stood up from the bed and Anzu climbed in the bed. Seto drew back the covers and placed it on top of her body when she was laid in the bed. He bent down closely to Anzu. A blush crept up to the girl's cheeks. "I'll be here, no matter what. Just don't feel any uncertainty. We are all here for you, Anzu." He said softly. Anzu nodded her head, her cheeks glowing red. He brushed a few strands from her forehead. Anzu's eyes lazily closed her eyes under his touch. She quickly fell fast asleep. Seto smiled upon the girl. 'I'll always protect you Anzu. And I'll try and save you from those men.' He silently said in his head. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He looked back to see a faint aura from the moon around the girl. He smiled softly and closed the door.

~

 "Ms. Anzu," Her sapphire blue eyes blinked and looked down at the little girl. "Can we go to the store? I want to buy some cookie mix." Her big eyes were pleading. Anzu bit her lip and looked over to Mokuba, eating his cereal. "I-I'm not sure. How bout we can go out when Seto returns home?" Anzu stuttered her answer. Rin furrowed her brows. "Ok, I'll make cookies tomorrow." Anzu watched the girl walk back to her seat and to finish her breakfast.

 Anzu sighed out and finished washing the dishes. She heard the children started to giggle at something. She smiled to herself but then frowned. 'I don't want to go out yet. Not without Seto.' She looked up at the window and watched the blossoming garden. 'It's not safe out there…'

 "Hey! You can't do that!" Anzu looked back to see a fuming little blonde girl. Mokuba stuck out his tongue. "Yes I can! And it's fair! So I win!" He replied back. Rin pouted and got off her seat. She started to mutter as she walked into the living room, leaving her empty bowl. Mokuba smiled in victory and followed suit. Anzu watched the two children leave the kitchen. She shook her head and turned off the faucet. She took a towel and dried up her hands. She took the empty dishes and placed them in the sink. The phone started to ring. She looked at it cautiously and picked it up.

 "Hello? Kaiba residence." Anzu answered. No one answered and Anzu looked at the phone. She shrugged and turned the cordless phone off. She was about to walk into the living room to check up on the children, but the phone started to ring again. Anzu puffed her cheeks and answered the phone again. "Hello? Kaiba residence." Nothing. Anzu turned the phone off and stared at the phone for a while. 'Ok, I think this is some game the children are playing.' She kept the phone with her and walked into the living room. She saw the two children sitting in front of the television, playing video games.

 "Ha! I won! And that's three time in a row. Now let's go out and play!" Rin stood up with her hand on her hips. Mokuba frowned. "C'mon. I won in the draw and we get to play my games." Rin pouted. "Fin then. But if I win this last round, we play my games." She sat back down and picked up the controller. Mokuba snorted. "Like you can win against me." Rin rolled her eyes.

 Anzu's brows knitted together. 'Ok, so it's not them.' The phone rang again. She walked away from the living room. She grew frustrated. "Hello?" She growled. Then there was a loud piercing sound from the phone that created her to drop the phone to the ground. She shook her head from that sound that blasted in her ear. She stared hard at the phone. "What the… hell was that?" She cleared her ear and picked up the phone. She listened cautiously, but there was nothing. She turned the phone off. "I don't like this anymore." She glared at the phone. After a few minutes, the phone started to ring again. Anger boiled within the girl in frustration. She let out a steady breath and pressed the button on the phone. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?" She screamed, no longer taking this game. The children from the living room appeared to stare at the brunette curiously.

 "Ow. I'm sorry, is something wrong?" A voice sounded. Anzu quickly turned red all over. "Oh, I'm sorry Seto, I thought you were someone else." She laughed to herself and scratched her head. Mokuba and Rin shook their heads and resumed playing their game. Anzu leaned on to the counter. "What's wrong?" Seto asked. Anzu shook her head. "Nothing, some person was probably playing a game on the phone." She started to play her hand through her hair. "You know, for a rich guy, you'd ought to think the guy had caller id." Seto chuckled, "I don't really use the phone very much."

 "So?" She broke the short silence between them. "Oh yeah, I'll be coming in late, so go on and eat dinner without me." Seto replied over the phone. "Ok." Anzu said. "Oh and, could you buy some cookie mix. It's for Rin, we are planning on making cookies tomorrow."

 "Alright. See you later." Anzu said goodbye and hung the phone up. She smiled softly to herself. Soon her ear started to pound a bit, and she pressed her ear. 'Whatever that was, it really hurts my ear.' She thought. She decided to go upstairs and maybe take a shower. But a feeling within her made her feel a bit drowsy. 'Maybe… I'll take a short nap before I take a shower.' She headed up stars, telling the children where she would be. She entered her room and the scene started to blur. 'The heck?' She held her head in her hand and made her way to the bed. 'I… I don't feel good…' She fell on her bed and didn't move a muscle.

 Lunch came and the children were outside. "You know, I'm hungry." Mokuba whined. Rin pouted a bit, "You're just complaining so you won't play with me." Suddenly, someone's stomach growled to be feed. Mokuba looked up at the blushing girl. He narrowed his eyes. "Ok, I guess I'm hungry too." She said shyly. Mokuba shook his head. "Maybe Anzu cooked something inside. Let's go." Mokuba rolled his chair into the house. Rin followed behind. They entered through the kitchen and saw no sign that the brunette even made anything.

 "I guess she didn't make anything." Mokuba stated. They made their way towards the refrigerator. "Mokuba, I'm worried." Rin said. The boy looked up at the girl. "Why?"

 Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I feel that something's not right." Mokuba blinked his eyes at her. "What do you mean?" Rin growled a bit. "You stay here, I'm going to check on Ms. Anzu." She ran off away from Mokuba. She climbed up the many steps of the stairs. She ran through the halls, passing many doors. Then she stopped in front of the door of Anzu's. The girl knocked on the door before opening it. She peered her head through and looked around. She saw Anzu lying on the bed, with her body flat on the surface frontward. The girl crept into the room and neared the sleeping brunette. "Ms. Anzu?" Rin neared her face towards Anzu's. She saw the girl faintly flushed, and her breathing was hoarse. Rin started to get worried and she shook her to wake up. "Ms. Anzu…"

 Anzu clutched her eyes tightly closed and started to cough sadistically. Rin quickly back away and saw a reddish fluid trailing out of her mouth. Rin's eyes widened. Anzu pushed her self up and was coughing her lungs out. "Ms. Anzu!" Rin neared her and was clutching to hand. The brunette stood up weakly and slowly opened her eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes were bit dazed, trying to focus on the little girl. "R-Rin…?" Anzu's voice sounded weak. The girl nodded her head.

 Rin saw Anzu trying to steady herself, and another fit of harsh coughing came from her. Rin lead her towards the bathroom. "What happened? You're… coughing blood, Ms. Anzu." The brunette's eyes widened. She stared at the blonde little girl. "I'm… ok Rin. Thanks for waking me." She gently patted the girl's head then she went towards the sink, to wash out her mouth from the metallic taste. Rin's eyes were still worried. 'Something's going on with Ms. Anzu…' She decided to go back down to Mokuba. She told the boy what happened.

 "You may be right." Mokuba bit his lip. He stared at the staircase leading to the top floor. After a while, Anzu can down with a smile plastered on her face. Rin and Mokuba weren't convinced that she was ok with that smile hiding her true face. Anzu stared at the two worried children. "So… did you… eat lunch yet?" She felt a bit uneasy under their gazes. Rin looked down and Mokuba took her head with his small ones. He realized that Anzu's hand was almost the same size as him. "Anzu… something's going on, and you're not telling us. Please, we can help you."

 The brunette's face softened. She bent down on her knees and stared up the boy's blue eyes. "Mokuba, trust me, nothing's wrong." She squeezed the boy's hand. "I bit my tongue in my sleep I guess." She looked over Rin. She didn't want to meet with Anzu's stare. She could tell that the little girl knew she was lying, but she just had to go with it. She held her breath as she walked towards the refrigerator. She opened its doors and looked through it. "You two hungry?" She asked over her shoulder. They stared at her back. "I'll make you guys something." She said.

~

Anzu

  What really happened in that call? Was it trying to scare me? That piercing sound that still lingers in my head was really strange. As I was in my room, all I could register was the bed. Everything was spinning around me. As I fell upon that soft and comforting bed, I couldn't move in anyway. It was like something was pushing me down, pushing against my ribs. As I fell into a sleep, it was hard for me to some how breathe. But, I dreamt that there were these three guys, waiting for me at this end of the dark tunnel I was lost with in. They kept on calling forth for me. I felt as if I knew them from somewhere. Maybe they're in my past that I lost. I was going to reach towards them, but as I turned around, I saw him. The only guy I know, Seto Kaiba. He was surrounded by this dark aura, I didn't know why. He looked sad and distant looking. I wondered why. He didn't look at me, as if… he was alone for such a long time. I turn back to see those three figures in the light. It was tempting, but… I reached out for Seto. He was the only one that knows me. He's the only one that really…cares for me. When I looked at him, he looked really…cold. That wasn't the Seto I knew… was he?

 Before my "dream" could end, there was something that really was disturbing. Out of the blue, I was somewhere else. Everything around me was dark and gloomy. I didn't like it at all. I saw this guy standing before me. He looked really sinister with that mocking smirked. I remembered those words he told me. I don't' know weather I should believe him or not. He told me, in the same exact words. "The closer you are to that boy, the more you put those around you endanger." I got so worried. Which boy? Was it Mokuba, or Seto? But Seto isn't a boy. But to the point of view of an older man, he's considered a boy, right? Then he said to me, "So why don't you just end your life, right now?" I was thinking about it. If I stay here longer, Mokuba, Rin and… Seto would get hurt. Then it occurred to me, that moment in the fair towards the end. That gunshot was meant for Seto… because I was close to him… This just made my day better, huh? I looked at the guy and thought it was a good idea. Then, all of a sudden, real pain shot up through out my body. How? Isn't this a dream? Maybe it was and it's just my mind thinking of the pain. I could see blood coursing out of my body on to my surrounding. I could feel my life sinking away, in a dream? Before it got even further, Rin successfully waked me up. As I woke, I can feel my body still weak and pain throbbing all around. I could still taste that metallic liquid in my mouth and was still remaining in my throat. So I coughed it out, to clear my throat from its taste.

 After eating dinner, I let the children play for a while before putting them to sleep. After hours of lying on my bed, I couldn't get myself to sleep. Maybe its because I'm afraid of having that dream again. But isn't it I want to end my life so that the people who took care of me won't suffer? I sat up on my clean bed. I changed the sheets and washed the old one. I stood up and walked out of my room. I didn't know where I'm going, but I let my feet guide me somewhere. Unconsciously, I opened a door, leading to a familiar room. I peered inside and found it empty. I looked at the glaring red numbers on the clock on the nightstand. It was close to midnight. I felt my self furrow my brows. Why am I worried? Then I found out I was inside the room of Seto Kaiba's. I blinked my eyes and wondered why I'm here. It must be that I wanted to see if Seto was back home. He did say after diner, but not this late. I sighed and numbly sat upon his kind sized bed. I fell back and lay upon the comforting mattress. The softness made my whole body feel all relaxed that I started to droop my eyes close.

 The sound of the creaking door, made me shot up from the bed. I looked up to see the surprised look on the intruder, Seto. I guess I scared him a bit. The room was dark, but my eyes fully adjusted to the darkness. So I was fully aware that I could see the guy holding his side. A dark stained color was surrounding that area. When he saw my gaze to where his hand was, he recoiled back. I didn't ask anything, but he immediately went on to defend himself. "It's nothing. I spilt some drink on my coat." He said a bit wincing in pain.

 That didn't really convince me, and I automatically moved up towards him. I cautiously took his hand away from his side. I felt my self froze as I saw the wound. I looked up at him, asking in my mind, who did this to him? He turned his gaze away from me. From the small shine of the moon outside, I saw his face, bruised and cut. The more I felt my stomach fell. I bit my lip. Before I knew it, his eyes rolled and he fainted on top of me. I nearly fell on the ground with him on top of me. With all my strength, I laid him gently on to his bed. I took off his coat and placed in smoothly over the chair in the room. I stared at his face once again and worried what I should do first. I glanced at the big wound he had on his side. It was still fresh with blood. Some stained my hands. I ran to the bathroom to get things to help me restore the only guy I've ever cared for. Then the questions popped into my head again.

 What happened? And who did this?

~

Mika: What's going on? I'd like to know what happened as well. Hee, but you just have to wait for the next chapter though. (Aww.) Sorry it took so long to update this one. I was kind of also doing the next chapter to my other fic, Something Precious, which might be updated soon. So, how was the out come of the last chapter? Who did you think I was really going to get killed? Surprising to see that none of the main characters where killed? Don't worry they won't die yet. So, please read and review! But once again, no flames please!


End file.
